The Kids From Yesterday
by Chemical 30
Summary: Follows a group of four men. Four men destined to save the world.   Gerard Way. Mikey Way. Ray Toro. Frank Iero. My Chemical Romance/Danger Days
1. Chapter 1

**Year of 2012:**

The company BL/ind was born made off of luck and a few bucks. This company was started in Los Angeles, California. Nobody suspected this small company to actually make it through the year, let alone become a very successful business. Their symbol a black face, a face that was smiling. That stupid face.

**Year of 2013:**

BL/ind started to make caned dog food. That's how they started, wet dog food. A company that was going to rule the world started with a can of dog food!

**Year of 2014:**

BL/ind boomed! Started to produce medicine that got rid of emotion. People flooded the drug stores to get this new medicine, this so called miracle. Only a few million refused to take it, half of them saying it was a hoax. The other half believed this drug had a bigger purpose. A purpose of world domination. A purpose of control.

**Year of 2016:**

BL/ind showed their true colors. Slowly but surely all the big governments were destroyed. First was Untied States government. Next was the Chinese government. One by one BL/ind killed them off.

**Year of 2018**:

BL/ind was rumored to be making atomic weapons. Not many people took caution; only the people who believed in the true powers that BL/ind had. How dangerous they really were. A few months into the year the bombings started. Any state, city, country that stood against BL/ind was destroyed. Millions upon millions killed.

Los Angeles was the first to be bombed. BL/ind rebuilt a city upon its ruin. The city was made of black and white buildings, tall, boring buildings. They re-named Los Angeles, it now became the city where the women were kept. Where the men were brain washed and trained. Where the innocent children were murdered. This horrible, bland place is now named Battery City.

The few people that managed to survive these bombings suffered a greater feat; the women were taken for reproduction only, men taken to become blood hungry robots. Men were brainwashed, they felt no fear, no guilt, nothing but the desire to kill. Children stayed with their mothers until they became of age. When they reached the age of 18, they were sent to the BL/ind headquarters and they were examined. Some became Draculoids, others sent back for reproduction, and many were killed.

But whenever there is a power savage company there will always be rebels. Rebels that stand for what's right. The good guys some of you might say. The savior others speak of. But what they call themselves are Killjoys. There are probably hundreds of these rebels. Hiding from the enemy, scraping up enough food to survive, and destroying BL/ind is what the Killjoys lived for.

But this story is going to be following a very special group of Killjoys. Some say they are destined to become the downfall of BL/ind. That is why they are wanted dead or alive. That is why they are feared by BL/ind. This group consists of four incredible men.

Jet Star. Fun Ghoul. Kobra Kid. Party Poison.

Four men destined to save the world.


	2. Aren't We All

**Our story will start off in the year of 2019, about six months after the bombings. **

Party Poison sat in the tattered, red booth of the broken diner, watching the horizon making sure no Dracs were coming. The air around him was hot, sticky, and every time he took a breath his lungs burned. That was what the air was like in the zones. BL/ind didn't care if the air was polluted out in the zones, all they cared about was their precious Battery City.

"Poison you have been staring out that window for three hours…..aren't you getting bored?" Fun Ghoul sat down across from him. Poison ran his hand through his dirty, greasy red hair.

"Just making sure no Dracs are coming," Poison replied.

"No need to worry about them….they have no idea where we are. And besides Dr. D said they were patrolling zone four today." Frank smiled. Dr. D also known as Dr. Death Defying was middle aged man in a wheelchair. He ran a radio station for the Killjoys, letting everyone know if it was safe to come out, if Dracs were close by…and if he knew, what fellow Killjoys had been dusted that day. Not only was Dr. D a close friend of the group….but he had saved them all. After the bomb had hit Los Angeles Ghoul and Jet had been injured; Ghoul with a broken ankle, and Jet with a broken leg. Luckily they suffered through it and were only able to travel for a few hours every day. But one day the group had, had an encounter with a group of Dracs, Ghoul and Jet tried their hardest but they were overcome. Kobra and Poison were left to fight on their own. Just as the Dracs were about to kill them both, Dr. D came along and killed off the Dracs.

Dr. D brought them back to a small diner and helped them all regain their health. They all owed that man their lives.

"Dr. D could always be wrong," Poison stated, not looking at his friend, but staring out the window. Ghoul sighed knowing his friend does not change his mind often.

"He hasn't been wrong yet, c'mon Poison, let's go see what Kobra and Jet are doing." Ghoul patted Poison on the shoulder. Poison couldn't say no to Ghoul's lopsided grin and brown puppy dog eyes.

"Alright," Poison got up and followed Ghoul, not before taking one last nervous glance out the window. Poison could hear the roaring laughter of Jet Star. And the pleading calls of Kobra Kid as they made their way to the front of the diner. Ghoul started laughing when he saw Jet Star holding Kobra Kid down.

"Jet let me go!" Kobra yelled producing a small laugh.

"No not until you eat the dog food!" So that's what was going on. Poison had forgotten that they eat the last of their real food last night…..and all they had left was dog food.

"No way am I eating that shit!" Kobra sealed his mouth closed, his bright blond hair falling messily into his face.

"We need to see if it's poisoned." Jet laughed scooping a finger full of wet dog food on his finger.

"And you're testing this on me? What if I die?" Kobra looked hurt.

"Yeah well it's the price you'll have to pay for protecting us." Jet moved his finger right up to Kobra's mouth. Kobra shook his head wildly but it was no use. Jet shoved the wet dog food into his mouth. Kobra yelped and got a disgusted look on his face. Jet leaped off of Kobra and started laughing uncontrollably when Kobra started spitting out the horrid food. Poison started to laugh too; he couldn't help it, because Kobra kept saying.

"That tasted like shit! Jet I can't believe you stuck your nasty finger in my mouth!" Ghoul went over to Kobra and helped him up off the floor.

"Don't worry….he'll have to eat it too….unless we he wants to starve." Ghoul giggled as Jet hung his head down. Kobra wiped off some of the dog food off his chin, and he looked at his brother.

"Hey Poison!" He smiled. He was actually thinking '_how did Ghoul get him to leave his window?'_

"Hey Kobra, did your meal taste good?" Poison grinned; which only got him a glare from Kobra.

"No it did not! It was really gross." Kobra whined.

"To bad you'll have to eat it again," Jet smirked.

"You're going to have to eat it too dumbass." Kobra barked.

"Okay, okay…..we'll all have to eat it. Let's calm down." Poison laughed stepping in between Kobra and Jet. Kobra stuck his tongue out at Jet who merely just laughed at his friend. Just then Show Pony and Dr. D came rolling into the diner.

Show Pony was also a close friend; he wore white and blue poka dotted pants a short shirt reading NOISE, and he always wore his roller skates. He took off his helmet reveling his brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey guys!" He exclaimed.

"What's up?" Ghoul smiled.

"Nothing much actually. We got bored so we came over to see how you were doing." Pony smiled, he rolled over to a booth and sat down.

"We're doing good…except Jet made me eat dog food!" Kobra said and Pony just started laughing.

"Yeah I didn't like it my first time either….but don't worry Kobra you'll get use to the taste." Pony smiled.

"I don't see how anyone could…" Kobra mumbled. Poison looked at Dr. D and asked in a hushed voice.

"Have you found anything on this girl?" Poison had been having these night terrors about this little girl needed his help. They seemed so real that he had Dr. D do research. Dr. D motioned for Poison to follow him into a separate room.

"Poison the little girl you're describing sounds a lot like a little girl going by the name of Missile Kid. But she is traveling with another group, one larger than ours. As far as I know she is safe." Dr. D explained and Poison sighed.

"Thanks, but there is a girl out there fitting my description?"

"Yes, she is around the age of ten. Her group consists of nine people, last time they were seen was a couple days ago going into zone two." Dr. D reported.

"Alright, thanks again Dr. D." Poison forced a smile.

"Anytime Poison…are you alright." Dr. D gave Poison a look of concern.

"I'm fine….it's just those dreams are so damn real that it's hard not to believe them." Poison admitted.

"I'm sure the little girl is fine…..now let's get back out there before that nosy brother of yours figures out what's been going on…..unless you've told them already?" Dr. D knew that Poison had to tell his group sooner or later about his dreams.

"Dr. D I can't tell them…they will think I'm crazy." Poison sighed.

"Aren't we all my lad, aren't we all." Dr. D said and gave Poison one last glance before leaving him alone in the room.


	3. Just Drop It

Kobra watched as his brother walked back into the room, Poison looked weary; he also had the look of thought. Kobra knew this look very well. Kobra made a mental note to talk to Poison later on tonight. The day went on, the group was laughing and telling stories. The sun began to fall and Dr. D spoke up.

"Pony and I better get going, I have my reports to do, and it isn't safe traveling after the sun goes down."

They all said their goodbyes and the four Killjoys sat at one of the booths looking at their hands. Kobra took this chance to talk to Poison.

"Poison, may I talk to you for a second?" Kobra asked looking at his older brother. Poison nodded and they both got up and walked into the other room; where Poison and Dr. D had talked earlier.

"What's up?" Poison asked.

"Poison after you came back from talking with Dr. D you had _the look_." Kobra explained, and Poison chuckled.

"The look? And what would this look be?"

Kobra sighed, "Y'know….when you are thinking about something…..you tend to furrow your brow and bite your lip. I just wanted to ask if everything was okay….and what you were thinking about."

"Everything fine, I wasn't really thinking about anything important." Poison nodded.

"Then what did you and Dr. D talk about?" Kobra insisted on getting any information out of his stubborn brother.

"Nothing important," Poison said staring Kobra straight in the eye. He gave his the brother the 'Just drop it' look.

"Then why did you two have to go into a separate room? If it wasn't important you two could've spoke about it with everyone else." Kobra pushed on. Kobra was tired of not knowing what was going on with his brother.

"Why do you need to know? If I wanted to tell you I would've." Poison spat and pushed past his little brother, but Kobra grabbed Poison's shoulder.

"Tell me Poison. I'm your brother, you can tell me anything." Kobra begged Poison to open up.

"You're about you being my brother. But I don't need to tell you anything. Just drop it." Poison barked and shoved Kobra's hand away.

"But you can tell Dr. D things? It's like you don't trust your own group!"Kobra yelled at his brother, Poison spun on his heel and faced his brother.

"I told Dr. D because he needed to do some research for me! Don't you dare say anything about me and the group!" Poison got in Kobra's face. Kobra was confused on why Poison was acting this way. Why he was so closed lately.

"Poison you are not even treating us like your group! You are so private; we just want to know what's been bothering you." Kobra tried calming himself down.

"You guys don't need to know anything about what's going on with me!" Poison yelled again, Kobra flinched he didn't like seeing his brother like this.

"I'm sorry for caring Gerard," Kobra whispered and Poison froze as his brother said his old name. He hadn't heard that name in ages. Kobra rushed past Poison and into the other room. Poison turned to go follow him but Jet stood in the way.

"Just let him cool down first." Jet said and Poison sighed. Poison walked into the back room where four mattresses lay. He sat down on one and hung his head in his hands.

He thought about his brother, his friends, his family, and the little girl. He realized that all he was doing by keeping quiet about this mysterious girl was pushing his friends away. He was pushing his last relative away. He hadn't seen or heard from his wife or kid since the bombings. Poison prayed that they were safe in Battery City or with another group and one day he would get reunited with them. Kobra was all he had left of a real family.

But before Poison could get up to go apologize to everyone and tell them about his dreams; Poison heard the very familiar sound of the shots of laser guns.


	4. A Gun Fight And A Bullet Wound

Party Poison grabbed his gun which was sitting next to the mattress, and ran out to the main room to see what was going on. Poison saw his mask sitting on one of tables. He ran for it, grabbed it, and he pulled it on. He saw a complete war going on between his friends, a group of other Killjoys, and six Dracs. Jet was hiding behind the counter standing up often to take a shot, Jet had his helmet on, Poison thought it resembled and astronaut's helmet. Ghoul was on his stomach below a window near the front door, also sitting up often to take shots, Ghoul wore his Halloween mask, for a Killjoy nothing was more precious than keeping their identity hidden from BL/ind. But Poison couldn't find Kobra Kid. Poison felt a wave of worry rush through him, he ran over to Jet and kneeled down next to him.

"Where's Kobra?" Poison asked urgently.

"He's outside the diner with the other group." Jet answered.

"Jet can you cover me?" Poison asked and Jet only nodded his head. They both stood up and started running outside to find Kobra. Poison tried shooting a Drac but missed by a few centimeters. Poison cursed under his breath when he saw a few fallen Killjoys. They had died with their mask on, just like all Killjoys wanted.

Poison and Jet kneeled behind their Trans Am and looked for Kobra. Finally they spotted him sitting behind a big rock clutching his left leg. Poison could see blood seeping through Kobra's fingers. Poison saw Kobra's helmet lying on the ground next to him. Poison thought Kobra must have taken it off to look at the damage done to his leg.

"Jet, Kobra's hurt; we need to get to him!" Poison ordered.

"What are we waiting for," Jet said and they both stood up and dodged some shots and they were able to take down two Dracs by the time they reached Kobra. Kobra had clenched teeth and his eyes were closed, he was trying to forget about the pain in his left leg.

"Kobra its okay, we'll get you out of here." Poison reassured and Kobra opened his eyes.

"There's a little girl behind the mailbox, I tried getting to her but you can see what happened." Kobra informed, Poison leaned over and looked towards the mailbox and saw someone hiding behind the old, beat up thing. "Get her first, I'm fine," Kobra breathed. Poison nodded and looked to Jet who was already getting ready to run.

Poison started countdown with his fingers. One. Two. Three. Jet took a deep breath and stood up straight followed by Poison. They had to keep the Dracs at bay so they wouldn't come near Kobra. They started to run towards the mailbox, dodging, shooting, dodging, and shooting. It was like a pattern. Jet felt a pain in his heart as he saw eight bodies of fellow Killjoys. Poison managed to get a head shot on one Drac, and Jet was able to shoot another on in the chest.

Jet kept shooting as Poison kneeled down next to the little girl. She had tan skin, really curly brown hair, hazel eyes. Poison thought she couldn't be more than ten years old. But as Poison looked her up and down the more his eyes widened.

This was the little girl, she was the girl from his dreams. Poison froze he didn't know what to do.

"Poison! I can't stop them forever!" Jet yelled snapping Poison back to reality. Poison grabbed the girl's hand and they stood up. Poison started to shoot at the Dracs. There were only two of them left, Jet and Poison saw Ghoul , from the diner entrance, shoot at the Dracs and he hit one in the right temple.

"Take that bitch!" They heard him yell. The one Drac was no problem for a group of Killjoys. He was killed in a matter of seconds. Poison covered the little girl's eyes as they walked past her fallen group. All their faces were covered in masks. Poison ushered the little girl to go over to Ghoul. Ghoul took off his mask and smiled. He took her inside the small diner.

Poison kneeled down next to his brother, whose hands were now covered in blood.

"Can you stand up if Jet and I help you?" Poison asked.

"Yeah," Kobra nodded. Jet and Poison put both of Kobra's arms on their shoulders and helped him up. Kobra put all his weight on his right leg. Jet and Poison sat Kobra in one of the diner's booths. Kobra seethed as they sat him down. Ghoul was already waiting with the first aid kit, the little girl ran back outside for a few seconds, only to return with Kobra's helmet.

"Thanks," Kobra smiled weakly. Ghoul gently rolled up Kobra's pant leg until he reached his wound; which was right above the knee.

"You're lucky, it just missed your knee," Ghoul said as he put on some anti-biotic. Kobra chuckled.

"Yeah, lucky," He said. Ghoul gingerly began to wrap Kobra's wound. After Poison was sure his brother would be fine, he and Jet went outside to see if any of the other Killjoys survived.

They went to where the bodies were and checked their pulses. Every single one of them was dead. Poison ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He hated it when other Killjoys were killed, in a way all of them were family. Jet and Poison carried the lifeless bodies behind the diner and begun digging eight graves. As Jet gently set the last body in a grave the little girl came out, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," Poison said sympathetically. The little girl mindlessly walked over to two graves and got on her knees and poured a handful of dirt into each of them. Jet walked over to them and looked in the holes. The two bodies resembled the little girl; Jet came to the conclusion that these people were her parents.

"They're my dad and aunt; my mom went missing after the bombings." She whispered Jet felt tears water his eyes. Poison came up next to Jet and patted his shoulder. The little girl closed her eyes and prayed. Prayed that her family members would go to heaven, and she would see them again someday.

After the little girl got to her feet Poison asked, "What's your name?"

"Grace, but I go by Missile Kid," She informed.

"I'm Gerard, go by Party Poison, and this is Ray, he goes by Jet Star, hey, do you want to join our group?"Poison knew it was the right thing to do.

"Really?" She seemed to brighten up a little.

"Of course, we'd love for you to be part of our family." Jet smiled.

"Thank you so much," She looked behind her at her father's grave. She shed a few more tears and walked into the diner with Poison and Jet.


	5. The Worst Thing Is Not Knowing

Missile walked back into the diner with Jet and Poison, Kobra was still sitting on the booth, and he was in obvious pain. Ghoul was looking through the first aid kit in search of some pain medication.

"Sorry Kobra, there's nothing in here," Ghoul said in an apologetic voice making Kobra sigh.

"Its fine, I think I'm gonna get some sleep," Kobra said weakly, Ghoul helped him stand and walk into the back room with the mattresses.

"The one with the hurt leg is Mikey, he goes by Kobra Kid, and he also is my brother. The other one is Frank, and he goes by Fun Ghoul." Poison informed their newest member. Missile Kid nodded, Poison couldn't help but feel guilty as he watched his baby brother limp heavily into the other room. Jet, seeing Poison's emotional pain patted his shoulder.

"Poison I do need to talk to you about something," Jet said, Poison turned to face his friend.

"What's wrong?"

"I know now may not be a good time…but we have about ten cans of dog food, and only six gallons of water left. We are running out of supplies." Jet informed and Poison ran his hand through his hair in frustration. With having one member to their group injured, a simple task of getting supplies is a risky move.

"Where's the closest place where we could get food?" Poison asked.

"There is a small abandoned market about twenty miles away and the closest station is around fifty miles away." Jet informed. A station was a low-profile building where a group of Killjoys helped other groups when they needed supplies. Poison bit his lip as he thought over a plan.

"Is there any chance there will be food or water at the market?"Poison questioned.

"I don't know man, maybe, but if we are going to go there I would suspect we go soon." Jet sighed.

"Alright, obviously Kobra is in no shape to travel, so, what I think would be best is me and you go. And leave Ghoul with Kobra and Missile." Poison said, Jet nodded approving the plan.

"That sounds good," Ghoul walked out with Missile, he gave Poison and Jet a tired smile. Missile's smiled at the two boys, her hair bouncing as she walked over to a booth.

"How is he?" Poison asked nervously.

"He's in pain, but I'll think he'll live." Ghoul reported, smirking as he said the last part.

"Ghoul we need to get supplies, and we all can't go. We need you to stay behind with Kobra and Missile." Poison ordered in a brotherly voice.

"Okay, no problem, when are you two going?" Ghoul asked looking between Jet and Poison.

Poison looked to Jet, and Jet shrugged. "We'll leave right now actually; best we go at night fall."

"Dr. D always said it wasn't safe to travel at night." Missile looked worried. This gave the boys hope, so there was other people listening to that man's radio station.

"Yes I know, but night is the best time to raid somewhere." Poison smiled and Missile pursed her lips.

"Just be careful," She said, making Ghoul laugh.

"What she said," Ghoul said. Poison and Jet hugged their two group members and left the diner. They got in their Trans Am and sped away.

_Mikey watched as his wife mad dinner. Everything had been going downhill for anyone who apposed of BL/ind, the company made sure anyone who dare disagree with them, that their life was living hell. Mikey and Alicia had been forced to move out of their spacious home and into a small one bedroom, one bath house. Alicia hummed a familiar tune as she put the last dish on the drying rack._

_ Mikey walked up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. The waist that had been getting smaller and smaller everyday because they could barely afford to put some food on the table. She gently kissed Mikey's cheek then she rested her head in the crook of his neck. Mikey breathed in her sweet scent, and said._

_ "I love you,"_

_ "I love you too," Alicia mumbled. "Mikey do you think things will ever get better?"_

_ "I don't know sweetie," Mikey whispered, "I hope so,"_

_ "Me too, I miss having Gee, Frankie, and Ray over. They never let us leave the house." Alicia cursed. _

_ "I miss them too, but we have to have faith that things will get better." Mikey tried encouraging his wife. That's when they heard it, the loud boom. They whole world around them shook so violently that they were thrown to the floor. _

_ Mikey threw himself over his wife and protected her from the falling plates, glasses, and chairs. The shaking seemed to go on forever, Alicia just held on to Mikey and cried. She was scared, she didn't want to die. She wanted to live her life with her husband. The shaking came to a stop and then the door was opened abruptly. _

_ Men in white vampire mask rushed in and saw the two shaking bodies on the ground. Their orders were to retrieve all the women, and if the men put up a fight kill them. They pried away the couple and Mikey started yelling._

_ "Don't touch her! Let me go!" Mikey watched as they gripped Alicia's arms and forced her to stand up. _

_ "Mikey! Mikey! Please let me stay with him! Please!" She was screaming and Mikey was kicking and clawing at the man's hands that were holding him from his wife. _

_ "Should we kill him?" One of the men asked._

_ "Nah, he's not worth the trouble." The men holding Alicia laughed. Their voices were muffled under the masks. Mikey felt the butt of a gun smack against his head, the last thing he heard before falling to the ground was Alicia screaming._

_ "No! Mikey I love you! I love you baby!"  
><em>

Kobra woke up in a cold sweat. His breathing was heavy, and he was shaking. Kobra hated it when he dreamed of the day his wife was taken, he missed her so much. The worst part of his wife being missing for six months now. Is that he didn't know…didn't know if she was dead or alive.


	6. Another Day On The Job

Fun Ghoul looked to the little girl and smiled. "Would you like something to eat? I mean all we have is dog food, but it's something,"

"Yes please, and I'm fine with dog food, my group, well, we started eating that stuff about two months ago." Missile explained.

"Really? We just ran out of our human food," Ghoul said with a chuckle as he went to the counter and got a can of dog food and two forks. He slid in the booth across from Missile and handed her a fork. Ghoul put the can in the center of the table and Missile dug in. Frank wrinkled his nose a put some of the mushy, smelly, food on his fork. Missile looked up at Ghoul and laughed.

"You've never eaten dog food before have you?"

"Nope, never, this is my first time," Ghoul gingerly put the fork in his mouth and chewed the food. His first instinct was to gag, but he held that back and swallowed. Now he knew why Kobra had acted the way he did when Jet made him eat the food. Missile giggled and took another fork full. Ghoul reluctantly did the same. They ate about one half of the can, Ghoul got up and put the half full can back on the counter. Missile yawned and stretched out her arms.

"You look really tired; you can take my mattress and get some shut eye." Ghoul smiled.

"Are you sure?" Missile asked.

"Yeah of course, it's right across from Kobra's." Ghoul informed, Missile hopped down from the booth and walked into the back room, leaving Ghoul alone. Ghoul sat back down on the booth, putting his laser gun on the table, he sat back and let his mind wander.

_Frank Iero sighed as he packed yet another can of dog food in the box. This was his life, white and black cans. All his friends were furious when he got his job at the packing house, they said, 'You're supporting that company, you're helping them destroy the world.' Frank didn't think this at all, what he saw it as was a way to get some more food in his children's stomachs. He looked up and saw the hundreds of other employees, packing or stacking. _

_ After BL/ind had started getting big, Frank had been forced to set down his guitar and get a normal job, everyone had, except Frank was the only one to get a job through BL/ind. No one was listening to music, not since the drug came out. _

_ Frank heard a loud booming sound and the ground start to shake. Frank looked up and saw one of the large lights break from the ceiling and come crashing down. Frank jumped out of the way and the light barely missed from crushing him. Others had not been so lucky, Frank saw blood cover the floor, and he held back the urge to vomit. Frank got up and started to run out of the warehouse. Tripping and falling on the way out. Many people had been crushed by the lights, debris, or stacks of heavy boxes full of dog food. Frank clumsily made it out the door he looked around and saw a huge mushroom cloud, where LA was supposed to be. The Earth had stopped shaking, and Frank ran for his car. He was pulling out his keys out of his pocket but only to drop them when he saw his car under a huge tree. _

_ How am I ever going to get back home now? Frank thought to himself. His house was about five miles away. Frank took a deep breath and ran. He ran, and ran, and ran. Surprisingly Frank didn't feel out of breath nor did he feel his legs burning. Everything around him was in complete ruin, houses gone, people dead, just a vast murder scene. Eventually Frank rounded the corner of his street and saw his house. _

_ It still stood, windows cracked, and broken, parts of the roof missing but it still stood. Which is good considering Frank's family was in there. Frank ran up to the door and opened it. _

_ "Jamia! Jamia! Where are you?" Frank was yelling, praying that he would get a response. He waited. Nothing. _

_ Frank ran into the kitchen. No one. He ran into the room they all shared. Not a soul._

_ "Baby where are you? Where is my family?" Frank whispered the last part to himself. He started getting scared, he was thinking he may never see his wife, or baby girls. The entire reason he worked for that God forsaken company, they were gone. All of them. Just gone. He ran back outside and into his neighbor's house. _

_ Frank's neighbor's were a family of five; the Mother named Janet, father named Mark, the eldest son named Finnick, middle daughter Kayla, and a three month old baby girl named Jess. Frank walked into the house to find the father of the family clutching his stomach and gasping for breath. _

_ "Mark, what happened?" Frank kneeled next to his dying friend._

_ "The men…..the…they….took them. They took…yo..ur family too." Mark breathed. Frank felt tears well in his eyes._

_ "What men?" Frank asked._

_ "Th…the…..m…mmen in the…whi…white masks." Mark reported, "BL/ind's…..men." _

Ghoul suddenly woke up from his nap. Ghoul wiped the sweat from his forehead and took a deep breath. Mark had died right after that, their families had been taken. That faithful day was when Ghoul had promised himself he would get his family back. And get vengeance on BL/ind for ruining his life.


	7. No Colorful Playgrounds

Poison and Jet sped to the market. Poison couldn't get his thoughts away from Kobra, if anything were to happen to his brother, he didn't know what he'd do. Poison kept thinking, that if Ghoul didn't wrap Kobra's wound tight enough, Kobra could get radiation poisoning. But really the chances Ghoul didn't wrap it properly were slim to none.

"Poison, Kobra will be fine, much worse could've happened." Jet said sensing Poison's worry.

"I know, it's just, I guess I just feel guilty for yelling at him before the attack happened." Poison sighed.

"Well, I don't think Kobra will be upset when we get back, he's not one to hold a grudge." Jet said making Poison sigh again.

"I snapped at him for nothing, all he wanted to do was help." Poison admitted.

"You've been through a lot, I know Kobra understands. Oh look! The market." Jet pointed at a large tan building. No car was parked in front of the building, and a few stray, rusted shopping carts stood by the entrance. Poison pulled up to the front door and Jet and he got out. Poison felt this strange feeling of insecurity as they walked into the market. Poison kept his hand on his ray gun as did Jet.

The market was full of food. The shelves full of cans, and old food. Jet gave Poison a questioned look but they continued walking. Poison took a can of food in his hand and turned it around.

"This is way too easy," Poison stated and Jet only nodded his reply. Poison felt his heart beat faster, something wasn't right, something was terribly wrong. He just didn't know what.

Poison put the food down and looked around the market. Nothing, nothing but shelves and carts. Jet pulled out his gun and Poison did the same, they weren't alone, someone was here with them. Poison and Jet walked quietly down an aisle, living in the zones, you had to learn to quite your steps. Poison had his finger wrapped around the trigger, ready to shoot at any moment. Poison didn't know why, but he knew, he knew someone, or something was in there with them. The end of the isle was coming closer and closer. By the time they reached it, they could over hear voices.

"Yes sir, don't kill them, capture them. Yes sir, sorry sir." Then a sound of, what Poison thought was a radio, filled the room.

"Don't mess up this time….or it might be you at the other end of my gun." The voice was threatening, and deep. Jet looked to Poison, and Poison nodded. They didn't need to speak, they knew what they needed to do, shoot the Drac, and get the hell out of there. Jet mouthed the countdown.

One. Two. Three.

Jet and Poison ran up to the Drac and shot him, the guy never had a chance. He fell to the floor and dropped the radio. But what Poison and Jet saw and heard next scared them. They heard a beeping of a bomb. And the numbers.

30. 29. 28…

They turned and ran away from the beeping radio. Soon they were outside and getting into the car. The car engine purred to life as Poison hurriedly started the car. Sweat ran down Jet's forehead, they weren't out of this yet. The tires squealed as they sped away from the market. Poison's knuckles turned white, as he gripped the steering wheel. He kept looking through the rearview mirror, waiting for the explosion. Just as they were about two hundred yards away, they saw the market go up in a fury of smoke and fire.

Poison looked to Jet, but couldn't hear anything but ringing. Jet appeared to be having the same problem, but they had gotten away and that's all that mattered.

_ Ray walked around his local park, kicking up dirt, and any rock that dared come before him. When you think of a park, you think little kids, anxious parents, colorful slides, and the creepy ice cream man. The parks nowadays were very different, no children ran happily around the playground, no ice cream man, and definitely no colorful playgrounds. _

_ BL/ind had taken over everything, they had told everyone, that they were here to help. But Ray knew they were lying, he saw the corruption. They had said that going out to take your kids to the park was dangerous, that they could get sick or hurt. Almost all the parents listened to them, allowing BL/ind to have even more control over their lives. _

_ Ray had been out of work for about two months now. No one wanted a musician to work for them, musicians were too creative, and were bound to rebel. So here he was, walking alone in an empty park, his wife at home because she was eight months pregnant, and didn't want to walk around. Ray loved to feel his baby kick in his wife's stomach, loved to rub his wife's swollen belly, these things, in fact, were the only things to bring him joy in his life. Ray sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He hadn't seen any of his friends for about two weeks. Very rarely would the guards patrolling the neighborhoods let you go out. Ray had to sneak past the guards just to walk around._

_ That's when he felt the Earth begin to shake, and then the loud boom. Ray was thrown to the ground by the strong shaking. At that moment Ray didn't care about his safety, all he cared about was getting home to his wife, and unborn child. Christa was scared and needed her husband._

_ Ray forced his body to stand and ran back to his home. He was only a few blocks away, but with the Earth and her violent movements, it made running nearly impossible. In about five minutes, Ray came running around his corner. But what he saw frightened him. He saw two men in white mask's towing Christa out of the house. She looked scared, tears ran down her face, and she held her hands on her stomach, as if to protect her child. Ray ran up to the men and attacked them._

_ "God, I've had enough with these people!" One of the men yelled and punched Ray in the face, making him stumble backwards but not fall. Ray didn't stop, these men had his wife, he wasn't going to let them take her. He lunged for the man and was able to knock him over. The other man wrapped his arm around Ray's throat, and squeezed._

_ These two men had been hit, scratched, and yelled at for about an hour. They were tired and just wanted to be done. Ray gasped for breath as he tried to pry away the man's arm. But it was no use, it just couldn't be done. _

_ "Stop it! Please don't hurt him! Stop!" Christa screamed as Ray's vision began to blur. The man let go of Ray, who fell to the floor. Gasping for breath, and unable to get back up. The two men grabbed Christa's forearms and led her to a big, white van parked in front of the house. That taunting smiling face pasted on the sliding door. _

Jet never got to see his baby be born, he didn't even know the sex. And those two men who took Christa, little did they know, as soon as they dropped off the women and children, they would be brainwashed, and turned into mindless, blood hungry Dracs.


	8. I Want to be a Family Again

Poison sighed angrily. He now had to drive seventy miles to the station, he was angry because gas wasn't easy to come by nowadays. And the Trans Am can only hold so much gas. The fact that someone had tried to kill him and Jet didn't help either.

The ringing in their ears stopped and Jet said, "Why would they want to capture us? Why not just kill us?"

Poison thought long and hard about this question, but could not come up with an answer, "I don't know, I wish I did."

"We are nothing special, just another group of killjoys," Jet continued.

"I honestly am confused, BL/ind wants us alive for a reason," Poison was more talking to himself than he was talking to Jet. Jet nodded and could tell Poison was in his thinking mood, so he decided not to talk anymore.

Kobra slowly sat up, giving up on getting back to sleep. He looked around and saw a little girl sleeping on Ghoul's bed. Kobra furrowed his brow, and cocked his head. Who was she? Why is she sleeping on Ghoul's bed? Kobra thought to himself. Kobra got up, a horrible shooting through his entire body as he did so. Kobra seethed as he stood up, he started to limp out of the room. Kobra hated being hurt, made him feel weak and useless. Kobra used the wall to help support his body weight.

Once out in the front room, he saw Ghoul sitting at one of the booths, his back facing him. Ghoul stared thoughtfully out into the sticky night air. Kobra made his way over to his friend and gently sat down. Ghoul looked at Kobra and smiled.

"How's the leg?"

"Hurt's like a bitch." Kobra answered with a smirk.

"At least it's only the leg, it could be worse," Ghoul responded.

"Yeah, I guess, hey who's that girl? I know she was there at the Drac attack but why is she here?" Kobra asked.

"All of her group was killed by the Dracs, her name is Grace, but we call her Missile Kid." Ghoul answered and Kobra nodded.

"If you want to get some sleep, I can keep watch for a bit." Kobra offered and Ghoul shook his head.

"Nah, it's fine, I'm not tired," Ghoul said, but his body said otherwise. Ghoul was exhausted, but if something bad were to happen Kobra wouldn't be able to do much.

"You're afraid Dracs might come back and I won't be able to stop them," Kobra sighed, Ghoul didn't respond to that; there was no use in lying.

Poison felt like he had been driving for years. But really it's only been a few hours. Finally the station comes into sight and Poison is pulling up to the run down building. A fellow killjoy stands outside, Poison puts on his mask, as does Jet. The masks are a symbol, a symbol of family. The other killjoy smiles.

"Hey guys, what do you need?" As they get closer, Poison and Jet can tell that it is a girl. She is slender, has bright pink hair, and a purple and blue mask.

"Do you guys happen to have food or water?" Poison asked. The girl nods and smiles.

"Of course, my name is Trigger Trickster; I'll be right out with your supplies." She smiled.

"Thanks," Poison smiled, Trickster went into the building and Jet sighed.

"Thank God, they had something," Jet breathed.

"Yeah, I don't know how long we would be able to stretch out those dog food cans." Poison smiled. Jet let out a yawn and then scratched the back of his head. The hot, humid air hung around the two friends as they waited for Trickster to come back.

"Here you boys go, there should be enough food and water in there for a couple weeks that is for a group of four maybe five." Trickster grinned as she handed a big box to Jet.

"Thank you so much," Poison appreciated and Trickster smirked.

"No problem, come back if you need anything else." Trickster said.

"We will, until next time," Poison said, he and Jet turned around and got back into their car. Jet set the box in the back and they headed back towards the diner.

_Gerard watched as Bandit bit her lip as she drew a picture. Gerard couldn't believe that his baby girl was already ten. He hated seeing his wife and child become thinner and thinner, ever since BL/ind had come into power, Gerard had not been able to provide for his family. They were lucky to get one meal a day, and it was a miracle if they got two meals in one day. _

_Gerard hardly ever got to see his friends or brother, because of the guards. They always thought you were planning a secret plot to destroy them, when really all anyone wanted to do was get in touch with each other. _

"_Daddy, does this look good?" Bandit asked and pushed her picture across the small wooden table. Gerard grabbed the picture and examined it. It was a picture of their family, in the house they used to live in, the sun was shining, and they all looked really happy. For being ten, Bandit was a really good artist; everyone thought she must have inherited those traits from both her mother and father._

"_It's beautiful, perfect in every way," Gerard smiled and slid his daughter back her picture. Bandit grinned and nodded._

"_Good, because we will be like that again someday right daddy? Uncle Mikey and Aunt Alicia will come over all the time like they use to. Frank and Ray too. Right daddy?" Bandit looked to her father, who smiled lovingly at his daughter._

"_Yes, one day everything will be back to normal." Gerard forced a smile after he said those words. He always hoped things would return to how they use to be, but he didn't know, he just didn't know. Lindsey came into the kitchen and kissed her daughter's forehead and her husband's lips. _

"_Mommy, look at what I drew." Bandit exclaimed giving Lindsey the drawing. Lindsey looked over the picture and smiled, if only she believed things would be like this again. _

"_I love it, it's really good baby." She grinned and looked to Gerard. They exchanged a look, a look of hope, but this look also held a loss in faith. Two completely opposite emotions in one glance. _

_Just as Lindsey sat down the picture the house began to shake. Plates, and cups fell from the cupboards. Bandit let out a fearful scream; Gerard jumped out of his seat and grabbed his baby girl. Hold her tight making sure nothing hit her, only hit him. He felt glass plates break onto his back, cutting his skin._

"_Lindsey! Lindsey are you okay?" Gerard called out to his wife, but one responded. The Earth continued to shake violently, and Bandit continued to scream. Gerard felt his heart beat fasten, and then it stopped. It all stopped. Gerard looked up and saw his house in ruin. Windows broken, everything off their shelves. He looked down at Bandit; she was shaken, but was unharmed._

"_Are you okay?" Gerard asked._

"_I'm okay daddy," Bandit answered. Gerard and Bandit slowly stood up and what they saw brought tears to Gerard's eyes. Lindsey was on the ground, her eyes were closed, and there was a large gash on her temple. He saw blood on the corner of the counter. _

"_Daddy is Mommy okay?" Bandit asked, she was crying and hugging her father. Gerard took a quivering breath and kneeled down next to Lindsey. Gerard shakily placed two fingers on Lindsey neck. Praying to find a heartbeat. There was none. _

_Tears fell down Gerard's cheeks. This couldn't be happening, one of the only things that brought joy to his life was gone. Bandit tugged on Gerard's shirt._

"_Is Mommy okay?" Bandit asked again._

"_I don't think so baby, Mommy's hurt." Gerard answered hugging his now hysteric daughter._

"_Mommy can't be hurt! She'll come back right? I thought you said things were going to go back to normal." Bandit cried into Gerard's shoulder. Gerard heard the front door being forced open and tree men in white suits and white masks came running in. _

_BL/ind had done this to him. BL/ind ruined his life, took away his love. Gerard stood up and put Bandit behind him. The three men entered the kitchen and they looked at Bandit and Lindsey. Then they finally looked to Gerard. Gerard attacked one of the men and they fell to the ground. He didn't waste any time, he started punching the man. Gerard had attacked the one man with the gun, so the other men were forced to hand-on-hand combat. They tried prying Gerard off but he wouldn't budge. Gerard continued to punch the man until he knocked him unconscious. _

_ Finally the men were able to pull Gerard off their co-worker. Gerard kicked and yelled. He heard the screaming and crying of his daughter. He felt bad making her watch he turn violent, and he instantly stopped. This gave the two BL/ind men to hit Gerard to the ground. _

_ Gerard fell to his knees, and then was hit with a blunt object making things turn black._

Poison snapped out of his daze as he pulled up to the diner. Poison yawned and got out of the car, Jet did the same. Poison grabbed the box of food and they walked into the diner. They saw Kobra and Ghoul sitting at a booth.

"How's your leg Kobra?" Poison asked setting down the big box on the counter.

"It hurts," Kobra answered.

"I'm so sorry about what I said to you earlier." Poison sighed and Kobra grinned.

"Don't worry about it, I shouldn't pry." Kobra stated.

"You were just trying to help…" Kobra cut off his brother.

"Poison, it's fine, really." Kobra nodded. Poison looked over to Ghoul and Jet who both seemed to be falling asleep.

"Why don't you two get some sleep. I'll stay awake, and keep a watch out." Poison offered. Jet and Ghoul didn't need to be asked twice. They nodded and shuffled into the back room.


	9. A Firefight

A few days passed, nothing really exciting happened. Missile attached herself to Poison, because that was who she felt safest with. She didn't know why, but she looked up to Poison as a father figure. Missile couldn't understand these feelings, and in a way she didn't want too.

Kobra's leg was healing fast, he was already up and walking on it. He still had a slight limp, but he was glad that he was making some progress. They ate about two cans of dog food a day, which meant they had about eight days of food left.

"Poison, there are men coming towards the diner. And they're not Killjoys." Jet said quietly. Poison stood up and looked out of the front window. Surely enough five men were walking up to the diner. Four Dracs and a bald man dressed in olden days clothes.

"Guys put your mask's on, and grab your guns." Poison ordered. Everyone followed these orders, and they walked outside ready for whatever was coming at them. Poison pushed Missile behind Jet and Kobra.

This group of Killjoys had not yet had an encounter with an exterminator, especially not this exterminator. His name is Korse, he is very dangerous, and very, very lethal. Exterminator's worked for BL/ind, they did all the dirty work, they killed people BL/ind no longer wanted to exist.

Korse's orders were to kill this group of Killjoys, and capture the little girl. He had no I idea what was so important about the girl, but at least he should be able to cause blood, and lot's of it. Korse smiled to himself, as they group walked outside their little diner. He noticed one had a limp, he would be the first to go, take out the weak one's first. They are no fun.

"What do you want?" Poison snapped.

"Oh, nothing that important," Korse smiled back, walking right up to the Killjoys.

"Why are you here?" Poison wasn't in the mood for BL/ind's stupid mind games.

"Just to pick up something," Korse grinned, he looked for the little girl. To his luck, she stood behind gimpy. Poison's eyes darted towards Missile, he looked back to Korse.

"Look, just leave and we won't kill you." Poison warned. Korse broke out in laughter.

"You kill me? Ha! That cannot happen." Korse smiled evilly towards Poison. Poison felt his stomach tie itself in knots. Poison pulled out his ray gun and pointed it at Korse's head.

"Leave now," Poison growled.

Missile heard the cock of a gun, and then a shot. But Korse didn't fall to the ground, Kobra did.


	10. An Exterminator?

Kobra jumped out of the way from an oncoming laser beam. "Shit," He muttered, as he landed on his injured leg. Poison seeing as one of Korse's men opened fire on his group, ordered the group to start shooting at the Dracs. Korse backed away from Poison's ray gun and started shooting at the Killjoys.

Kobra forced himself to stand up, his leg was throbbing in pain, but he had to help his group. He refused to feel useless. He pulled out his ray gun and began shooting at the Dracs and Korse. The groups were having a hard time hitting each other; they just couldn't seem to kill one another.

Korse swore under his breath, seeing as this battle wasn't going to end, he lowered his gun and pulled out a black and white bomb. He set the timer for fifteen seconds and swiftly rolled in between Ghoul and Poison. Korse motioned for his men to get out of here; they ran off back onto their motorcycles and car.

Poison heard the familiar sound of ticking and looked to his feet. His eyes widen in fear. "Everybody run!" Poison screamed, they looked to their leader confused but did as they were told. Kobra grabbed Missile's hand and started to run as fast as he could go, Ghoul and Jet took off in the same direction, Poison ran in the opposite direction. They heard a loud boom and were thrown to the hard ground. Kobra covered Missile with his body, making sure that none of the pieces of the bomb cut her.

They all heard ringing in their ears; they looked up to see everyone was okay. Kobra got up and helped Missile get to her feet. Jet and Ghoul stood up, and so did Poison. Poison made his way over to his group.

"That pussy used a bomb! I want to ring his neck!" Ghoul exclaimed.

"I think we all do, but right now, we need to get away from here. They know where we are if we stay here. I say we head over to Dr. D's and Show Pony's place for the night; and see what happens from there." Poison suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. They piled into the small Trans Am, and were off.

The ride was silent; everyone was trying to comprehend what had just happened. Poison finally spoke up.

"Kobra how's your leg? I saw that you landed on it."

"Its fine hurts a little, but I'll live." Kobra smiled tiredly. "How much longer?"

"I think we're almost there, maybe fifteen more minutes?" Poison stated he looked in the rearview mirror to see Missile sleeping soundly, Ghoul and Jet were staring out into the empty dessert. The sun had completely disappeared about an hour ago so Poison guessed it was around eight maybe nine o'clock at night.

Soon enough Poison pulled up to Dr. D's and Show Pony's little shelter. It was a boarded up house, and the wooden boards were painted on with bright colors. Poison yawned and stopped the car. Jet stepped out of the car, as did Kobra and Ghoul. Poison got out and opened the door that Missile was closest too. He scooped her up in his arms and then they all walked up to the small house. Ghoul knocked on what they assumed was the door.

"Who is it?" They heard Pony's voice from the inside.

"Pony it us!" Ghoul yelled back.

"Oh okay," Pony said back and he opened the make-shift door. "Why are you guys here what happened?"

"We'll explain once we are inside." Poison said and Pony nodded allowing the four men to walk inside.

"Who's the little girl?" Pony asked, "And why does Kobra have a limp?"

"I'll explain everything, but do you have any place where we could lay her down?" Poison asked.

"Yeah," Pony skated over to a cot over in the corner. He cleared it off and Poison set Missile kid down. Dr. D hearing the commotion wheeled himself out to where the five men stood. Kobra took a seat on a small stool, his leg still hurting from landing on it.

"What happened?" Dr. D asked, Poison sighed and explained everything from the first attack to Korse.

"Wait you and Jet were almost bombed? You could've told Kobra and I this." Ghoul stared wide eyed at Poison who merely shrugged.

"I didn't see any importance in it." Poison said simply.

"You got to be kidding me! You two could've died." Ghoul exclaimed.

"Let's calm down, you guys have a bigger issue on your hands. An exterminator has his eyes on you. It's a miracle you guys got away the first time." Dr. D said and got confused glances from the four boys.

"A what?" Jet asked.

"An Exterminator. They do the killing for BL/ind. They are really good at what they do, and usually never lose." Dr. D explained and Kobra sighed.

"Great exactly what we needed, an expert killer is after us." Kobra grunted.

"You guys should stay here until Kobra is fully healed. But after that you need to get on the move, the longer you stay in one place the more of a chance you have of being found." Dr. D informed.

"Okay," Poison stated, he could still tell that Ghoul was upset with him.

"Ghoul I'm sorry I didn't tell you two, it escaped my mind." Poison apologized, Ghoul rolled his eyes.

"Those things don't just slip your mind Poison," Ghoul barked.

"I'm sorry okay? It's in the past; there isn't much I can do about it now." Poison snapped.

"You could've done something when it happened! Just because you're the_ boss_ doesn't mean you can decide on what's important enough to share with the whole group!" Ghoul yelled.

"If I was the leader, then yes it would be my job to decide what's important or not!" Poison growled.

"Will you two just stop! You like a married couple! Ghoul, he can't do anything about it, and Poison yes you should've told us. Let it go!" Kobra yelled rubbing his temples. Ghoul and Poison stared at Kobra; he usually stayed out of their fights. Poison looked to the ground ashamed. His brother was right, he should've just told them, and right now was not the time to fight.

Ghoul sighed and walked away, mumbling something about getting a smoke. Jet got up and walked into Dr. D's radio lair. Dr. D called it his lair because he spent most of his time in that small room, giving out reports, ad weather forecasts'.

Poison sighed, grabbed a stool, and sat down next to Kobra, who was staring intently at his shoes.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you guys. I just don't like fights, they make me nervous." Kobra stated in a small whisper, so quiet Poison almost didn't hear him.

"No reason to be sorry, we shouldn't have been fighting," Poison said wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Poison, do you think we'll ever see our wives again?" Kobra questioned, making Poison stiffen. He tried not thinking of his family.

"I don't know Kobra, honestly I don't know." Poison whispered back.


	11. Especially Mikey'

After a few hours everyone had fallen asleep, well everyone, except Poison and Dr. D. Poison couldn't help but think of his family, he when he woke up after the bombings Lindsey was gone. Now what would BL/ind want with an injured women, possibly a dead women. It just didn't add up. After doing his nightly report Dr. D rolled himself out towards Poison.

He looked to the little asleep on the cot, she looked very familiar, he just wasn't sure why. The more time he spent studying her soft features the more it dawned on him who this little girl was.

"Missile Kid," He mumbled and Poison looked up at him and then Missile.

"I was shocked too, when we found her….I thought maybe it was one of my dreams." Poison whispered back making sure not to wake his fellow Killjoys. What Poison and Dr. D didn't know was that Kobra was awake. With his back turned to the two talking, he was able to listen to every word.

"Are these dreams another thing that happened to slip your mind? Have you failed to tell your group about her?" Dr. D asked, Poison felt guilty as soon as those words came out of Dr. D's mouth. Kobra put on a confused look, what dreams?

"I don't see why I need to tell them, they are just dreams. Nothing serious." Poison bit his lip.

"Poison, in your dreams this little girl is inside BL/ind headquarters…being tortured. She is also calling out your name in a hope for rescue." Dr. D informed, "I believe these dreams are very much important."

Kobra's eyes widened as Dr. D mentioned Missile being tortured. His stomach tied itself in knots in anger, Dr. D was right Poison needed to tell them what was going on in his head.

"But D, it's nothing, Missile is safe with us. BL/ind won't get her." Poison stated in a harsh whisper, "So I don't need to tell them anything,"

"What don't you trust about your group? It doesn't seem you tell them very much." Dr. D asked, Kobra waited anxiously for his brother to answer.

Poison sighed, "I don't know, I feel like if I tell them, they'll think I'm crazy. What is they reject me?"

"Even your own brother? Do you fear Mikey will reject you?" Dr. D said, hoping that with saying Kobra's real name it will hit Poison more.

"Especially Mikey, he deserves an older brother to look up too, not worry about if his brother has gone crazy." Poison stated this made tears well in Kobra's eyes. His brother's words hit him like a thousand daggers. His brother couldn't trust him, he was afraid he'd think he was crazy. Kobra felt guilty, what had he done to make his brother think that he wouldn't be there for him until the end. No matter what.

"Poison from what I can see Kobra and your group will always be there for you, you aren't doing yourself any favors by keeping things from them." Dr. D stated and Poison let out a very deep breath.

"How can I tell them now; just after Ghoul got mad at me for keeping things from him? They'll be mad." Poison asked putting his head in his hands in defeat.

"You have dug yourself that grave my friend." Dr. D said patting Poison's back, "But I'm sure you'll figure something out….you always do." Dr. D said before wheeling himself into his lair. Poison felt like screaming, like running and never looking back. He was lost, and he didn't have a map.

Kobra, not being able to hold in the tears any longer let them fall. He got up and ran outside, the humid night air greeted him. Poison seeing his brother leave in such a hurry, made a quilt of fear cover him. Did he hear that entire conversation?

Poison got up off his seat and ran outside to see Kobra, staring out into the vast desert, tears streaming down his weary cheeks. Poison cautiously stepped towards Kobra, who didn't even glance towards his brother.

"How much of that did you hear?" Poison asked.

"All of it," Kobra muttered, wiping away the tears that fell. Poison closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Kobra, I…..I…..I didn't mean that I don't trust you…"

"Then what did you mean? You said, 'especially Mikey'. Do you know how much that hurt? I don't care what goes on inside your head; I know it's fucked up. But we all are crazy on the inside, I can't believe you even thought that I would reject you!" Kobra voice was on the verge on yelling, making Poison flinch.

"I don't know what I was thinking, please, you have to understand. I kept things hidden from you to keep you sane. I didn't want you to worry, you do enough worrying." Poison stated, Kobra clenched and unclenched his fists.

"I'm your brother…..you can tell me anything. I'm here so you have a ear that will listen and a mouth that will give encouraging." Kobra said finally looking at Poison.

"I know, I should've just told you, I'm so sorry Kobra." Poison sighed, as did Kobra.

"Next just tell me okay? You can tell me anything and I'll be right by your side…until the end, and beyond that." Kobra smiled and Poison wrapped his brother in his arms.

"I will tell you next time, and I'll be with you always." Poison felt warm, salty tears run down his face.


	12. I Forgive You

The next morning everyone got up, and right away they knew something happened between the Way brothers. They were distant, but not hostile; and they only spoke when spoken too. The truth was that Kobra was still hurt by his brother for not trusting him, and Poison felt guilty for not telling Kobra or anyone about Missile.

"What's going on between you two?" Ghoul asked looking in between Poison and Kobra. Kobra just shrugged and glanced up at Poison, and then back down at his hands.

"Poison, what happened?" Ghoul looked to Poison, with eyes Poison could never lie to.

Jet and Missile had now walked into the room from a morning walk. Poison sighed; he just had to tell them. Kobra looked to his brother; he could tell he was finally going to tell the truth.

"Guys I haven't been telling you everything I should be." Poison scratched the back of his head, "Umm….well I was having these weird dreams…..and well…..they had Missile in them." Missile raised her eyebrows and started listening with great interest, "I had these dreams before we met her…and well…..they weren't good." Poison bit his lip.

Jet took a deep breath and said, "What happened in these dreams?"

Poison looked to Missile, who was waiting anxiously to hear what he had to say, "Missile was at BL/ind's headquarters….and…well…..she….she was being tortured, she was calling out my name. This was before we even knew you." Poison directed the conversation to Missile at the end; Missile stared wide eyed at Poison, not believing what Poison had just said.

"Poison how could you not tell us this?" Ghoul asked his tone rising. Kobra shook his head.

"Let's not do this again, he didn't tell us because he didn't want to worry us." Kobra stated not looking up at anyone.

"You need to trust us more Poison," Jet said he sounded hurt, just like Kobra.

"I know, and I'm really sorry guys," Poison said hanging his head.

"You should be," Ghoul said with a smirk, "Just next time tell us okay?" Ghoul walked over to Poison and pulled him into a hug.

"You're not mad?" Poison asked bewildered.

"Nah, I already chewed you out yesterday, no reason for that today." Ghoul said and let go Poison. Kobra bit his lip and thought maybe he should just forgive his brother. You never know when you might lose him, and you don't want to have your last feelings for them be anger. Poison looked to Kobra who was fidgeting with fingers.

"Kobra I'm really sorry, please forgive me," Poison pleaded. Kobra smirked and stood up. They embraced and Kobra said.

"I forgive you,"

They let go of each other and Poison looked to Missile who was staring at the floor intently.

"Don't worry we won't let anyone hurt you." Poison promised. Sadly you can't make promises who know you won't be able to keep.

Sorry really short chapter! I had a writer's block and I just needed to write something! The next chapter will be better


	13. Agent Cherri Cola

Again a few days past and soon enough Kobra's leg was completely healed. Of course he gained a pretty nice sized scar from the injury. The boys and Missile Kid hung around the small house when Dr. D rolled in with a woman. Kobra cocked his head and scanned her appearance. She was slender, about his height, bright blonde hair, a yellow and blue aviator helmet, and dark aviator glasses. All and all she was beautiful. Kobra felt a stab of guilt the moment he thought that, because BL/ind had his wife, and here he was thinking about how pretty another girl was.

"Guys I would like to introduce Agent Cherri Cola, she lost her group and I thought she would make an excellent addition to yours." Dr. D explained and Cherri smiled. She bit her red lips and waved shyly.

"Of course if you don't want me with you guys I completely understand." Cherri said defensively.

"Of course you're welcome; we would never turn down a fellow killjoy." Poison smiled and walked over to her. He held out his hand and she shook it gently. "I'm Party Poison,"

Everyone introduced themselves and when Kobra took her hand she took off her sunglasses and revealed gorgeous blue eyes. Kobra felt a fluttering feeling in his stomach.

"And what's your name?" Cherri giggled, Kobra felt himself stuttering over his own words.

"Ko…Kobra Kid." He answered, feeling embarrassed he let go of her hand and sat back down on the stool. Kobra didn't know why but he felt something strong towards Cherri, something more than he ever felt with Alicia. Kobra didn't know what to do, he felt ashamed for feeling this way towards Cherri, yet it felt so right, so normal.

"Well since Kobra is fully healed it best you guys get on your way. I feel bad pushing you away but it's for the best. I'll give you a small radio so you'll be able to listen to the daily report." Dr. D stated and Poison nodded.

"We'll listen every night…..thank you so much for everything you've done for us." Poison said not sure if he'd ever see the old man again. Pony rolled up to Poison and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'll miss you," Pony whispered. This was a heart-breaking goodbye. Pony felt as if this group of killjoys were his brothers, and he didn't want them to leave.

"I miss you too Pony," Poison answered patting Pony's back. This process was repeated with all the members and then they were ready to go. Poison was hit with the guilt of reality. They didn't have enough seats in the Trans Am to fit Cherri.

"Shit," Poison muttered.

"What's wrong?" Ghoul asked.

"The Trans Am won't fit all of us," Poison replied.

"We've broken enough rules, it doesn't matter." Ghoul answered with a chuckle.

"I guess you're right…." Just then Dr. D came up.

"I don't think Cherri will be coming with you guys. Pony will get lonely without your group, and well she offered to stay behind." Dr. D stated, Poison let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, tell her we'll see her around." Poison smiled and the group piled into their car. Poison took one last glance at his friends through the rearview mirror before pressing on the gas pedal and leaving their last place of known semi-civilization. Poison rolled down the windows because of the intense heat. The Killjoys had to put on their sunglasses and pull their bandanas over their mouths and noses. Poison turned on the radio and blasted the volume. Jet, Ghoul, and Missile started singing along; Kobra stared out the passenger window hoping no Dracs would start to follow them.

Dracs weren't the only thing on Kobra's mind, Cherri and Alicia too crept in the depths of his mind. Cherri's beauty and his deep feelings for her was why she was on his mind. Alicia, he thought about how she was probably in Battery City, being forced to reproduce. Kobra wondered how many kids she's had. How many men she'd been forced to sleep with. Suddenly Cherri no longer mattered, all that mattered was getting Alicia back and making sure she was safe.

"We should save them," Kobra blurted, causing Poison to look in his direction. Poison turned down the volume of the music and asked.

"What did you say?"

"We should get our wives back." Kobra said again. Poison took a deep breath.

"Kobra, right now probably isn't the best time. I mean we have an exterminator after us, we should not go anywhere near BL/ind." Poison stated gently.

Kobra sighed and slouched in his seat, "I guess you're right…..sorry I just thought out loud."

"I miss them too," Poison stated patting Kobra's shoulder. Jet and Ghoul nodded their heads in agreement. They all missed their families. But they knew all they would accomplish going into Battery City right now was getting themselves killed. Missile thought about how much she missed her mother; her and her dad tried writing letters they even tried sending out a mass transmission but nothing surfaced on her missing mother. The car grew silent; Poison didn't even turn the music back up. They were all too focused on their families. After a long time of complete silence Jet spoke up.

"Poison you've been driving for a long time…why don't you pull over and let me drive." Poison nodded and started to slow down; only to see two Dracs on motorcycles and a black Trans Am speeding towards them. Poison slammed his foot down hard on the gas pedal, making everyone slam against their seats.

"These guys don't give up do they?" Ghoul spat.

"I guess not," Poison muttered looking through the rearview mirror. Korse leaned out of the passenger window and opened fire. Poison swerved to avoid getting shot. Kobra turned around and leaned out his window, shooting at the enemy.

Jet and Ghoul stood up, pulling out their guns. They pulled their triggers and bright laser beams were going back and forth between the two groups. Poison gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white. Poison prayed that one of the laser beams would not hit one of their tires, going at this speed; it would surely flip the car. The Dracs on the motorcycles sped up trying to get closer to the Killjoys. Poison pressed his foot harder against the gas pedal hopping to just lose the Dracs.

But sadly nothing is that easy here in the zones.

Korse and his gang were gaining on the Killjoys, but the Killjoys weren't anywhere near giving up. Missile looked down by her feet and she smiled. She tugged on Ghoul's pant leg, he looked down at the youngest member and he grinned when he realized what she was pointing at.

A rocket launcher.

Missile lifted the heavy gun and with the help of Ghoul placed it over her right shoulder. Ghoul helped her hold it as she took aim. Missile pulled the trigger and felt the strong force of the gun jolt her forward. One of the motorcycles blew up in a cloud of smoke, this cloud of smoke also confused the other Drac on the motorcycle making him crash. Ghoul and Missile laughed and sat back down in the car.

"Good thinking Missile." Kobra smiled.

"Thanks," Missile giggled.

Poison sighed when he didn't see Korse following them. They were safe for now.


	14. Always Been Like This

After the Drac attack Poison was no longer tired. He just wanted to get as far away from Korse as he could. The sun started to fall below the horizon, giving the sky a warm pinkish-orange color. To Poison sunset and sunrise were the only times where the world was still beautiful, where the world still held the inspiration that once kept Poison going. Poison looked to the back seat; he saw Missile, Jet, and Ghoul all had fallen asleep. He looked to his brother; Kobra too was sleeping; except his features expressed confusion and sadness.

Poison felt bad, he had not been acting like a brother to Kobra. Of course could can he? They were all stuck in a permanent nightmare. A nightmare where their families had been taken, they are always on the run from BL/ind, and everything around them was in ruin. I guess it may be hard to show your brother some love when you have to live like that.

"Poison," Missile called out in a sleepy voice.

"Yes," He replied softly.

"I need to go to the bathroom," She muttered.

"Alright," He nodded and pulled over, he made sure to stop by a big bush, so she's have some privacy. Poison parked the car, and Missile got out. She hurried behind the bush. Poison started tapping a beat on the steering wheel with his fingers. A few moments later Missile skipped over to the car, she opened the door and got in. Making sure to shut the door quietly.

"Ready to go?" Poison whispered. Missile nodded her head and felt the car move forward. She bit her lip and decided to ask a question she'd wanted to ask for awhile now.

"Poison, do you have a family?" She asked making the red head's head snap up and look at her through the rearview mirror.

He smiled weakly, "Yeah I do, a wife and a daughter."

"What's their names?"

"My wife's name is Lindsey, and my daughter's name is Bandit." Poison answered feeling a clump in his throat.

"How old is Bandit?" She asked innocently.

"She's your age, she's a lot like you." Poison said.

"What happened to them?"

Poison sighed, "BL/ind took them right after the bombings. They took all our families."

"They took my mom too, she had crazy hair like me," Missile giggled. Poison laughed a little, this little represented something. Something this group of Killjoys hasn't seen for a while. She represents hope. Hope that not everything or everyone was corrupt, that there was still innocence in the world.

"Do you think I'll ever see my mom again Poison?" Missile asked staring at her hands.

Poison sighed, "I will do whatever I can to get you to see your mom again."

"And I'll do whatever I can to get you to see your family again," Missile smiled.

"Deal," Poison grinned. The sun had now disappeared behind the horizon, and night time took over. Poison yawned feeling exhausted from the day's journey. He estimated they had gone at least two-hundred miles. Poison decided to stop, so they'd be able to listen to Dr. D's night report. Poison stopped the car, and he woke up the others.

"This is where we'll make camp for the night," Poison said, Kobra nodded and got out. They grabbed two cans of dog food and a few bottles of water. Missile held the boom-box tightly in her arms.

They settled down, opened the cans of kibble, and opened the water bottles. They set the radio in the center, Ghoul turned it on and the familiar voice of Dr. D was broadcasted.

"Why hello Killjoys. First things first, I am told that Dracs are heavily patrolling zones 4 and 5. Also beware; an Exterminator is out and about. He is very dangerous; I do not recommend facing him alone. His name is Korse, most of you have heard of him, he very rarely misses, and he has no problem with overkill.

Tonight's weather should be very warm and humid. A chance of a sand storm in zone 3, so all you motorbabies in zone 3 get cover for the night. No acid rain is expected until later on next week, so if you have traveling to do….this is a good time to get it done. Tomorrow's forecast is sunny, and very hot. So be careful.

Alright I know you don't like hearing this, but six fellow killjoys have been ghosted today. Fabulous Sunshine, Deadly Chaos, Beautiful Death, Killer Implorer, Angelic Rose, and Trigger Trickster. Long list today, I send my deepest regards if any of these killjoys were close to you, or if you knew them. Remember motorbabies, die with your mask on if you have too, and just don't let BL/ind take you alive! Dr. Death Defying signing out!"

Jet and Poison looked at each other as the last name was the name of the girl from the station. They felt a wave of sadness wash over them; she had seemed like such a nice girl. Of course this made Poison wonder if that station was now overcome with Dracs. He wondered if they kept themselves hidden until a group of Killjoys wandered up to the once helpful station, Poison cringed at the thought.

Ghoul turned off the radio and slouched against a rock, "Is this what it has come too? Our world, more and more people dying. I can't stand it." He spat.

"Our world has always been like this….its just we had hid ourselves from it; and now we're in the middle of it." Kobra muttered in response before turning his back towards the group and falling asleep


	15. Dr D's Secret

The Killjoys woke up sore and dirty. Ghoul got up and shook his head, making the sand that was in his hair go everywhere. Jet pulled off his boot and turned it upside down, making a sand mound in seconds. Missile rubbed her eyes and looked around.

The sun barely peaked over the horizon, giving the Earth an early morning glow. Poison stood up and patted the young girl's shoulder.

"Pretty isn't it," He smiled. Missile only nodded, taking in the warm orange color. Kobra cracked his neck and stood up with the others.

"Poison….how much gas do we have left?" Ghoul asked. Poison walked over to the car, turned it on and looked at the gas meter.

"Looks like a quarter tank." Poison responded.

"Well that won't get us that far, Jet where's the nearest gas station?" Ghoul asked, Jet bit the inside of his cheek.

"Umm…..I think there's one thirty miles East of here…but I'm not sure." Jet answered.

"Well let's hope you're right," Poison grinned.

"Yeah because if you're wrong we'll run out of gas and have to walk everywhere….no pressure or anything." Ghoul giggled.

"Thanks guys," Jet sighed. Two cans of dog food later the group piled into the car and Poison drove in the direction Jet told him to go.

The sun rose high above the horizon, spreading it's warmth over the Earth. But out in the zones the sun not only shared its warmth…..it basically cooked the ground below it. Poison could feel some sweat on his brow, and Ghoul was about to start panting. Finally the small gas station came into view; Jet let out a huge sigh of relief. Poison pulled up to a gas pump and got out.

Poison threw on his mask as did the others. The station clerk walked out, he wore a mask similar to Ghoul's. Kobra went over to the rack of magazines, and looked through one titled Murder. It was one of BL/ind's weekly magazines, and it was quite entertaining. Kobra's eyes widened when he looked to the wall, he didn't know what to do.

"Can you just fill it up?" Poison asked.

"Yeah no problem…..where ya' heading?" The clerk asked putting the pump into the Trans Am.

"Everywhere and nowhere," Poison replied with a light sigh.

"Just running," He pointed out.

"Yeah….we have to keep running." Poison answered as the clerk pulled out the pump.

"Well have a nice day," The clerk waved and went back inside. Just as Poison was about to get back in the car, Kobra ran up to him.

"What's wrong?" Poison asked worried.

"There's posters of us on that wall." Kobra whispered pointing to the four posters. Poison walked up to them and surely enough it was pictures of them. A huge red X crossed them out, and in the center was one word. A word that made Poison start to shake. Exterminate.

So not only was an Exterminator after them….now they were a public enemy. Anyone and everyone knew they were wanted dead by BL/ind. Anyone could be after them. Everyone was an enemy. Ghoul, Jet and Missile walked over, seeing the two brother's distraught faces.

"Oh shit," Ghoul said seeing his poster. Missile looked to the four men; they were all staring at the posters, scared by what was now to come.

"You guys seriously can't let posters get to you! You've been wanted since the bombings! We all have, just because they have your picture…you're turning into four pansies!" Missile yelled. Poison looked to the little girl and smiled.

"She's right guys; we can't let this get to us. So what if they have our pictures, we'll just take down anyone who comes our way! Just like we've been doing." Poison said encouraging his group. Jet and Ghoul nodded and smiled. They knew that it was pointless to worry about the posters, the posters were hung, and there was nothing they could do about it.

Kobra on the other hand didn't take in Poison's words. He was scared, and confused. Why did BL/ind want them dead? What had they done to make BL/ind so pissed off? BL/ind wanted them dead for a reason…..and Kobra wanted to know this reason. Kobra didn't even realize that the guys had left and went back to the car until Poison called his name. Kobra tore his gaze from the posters and walked back to the car.

Poison started the car as Kobra got in. Poison started to drive away from the gas station. No one talked…..there wasn't much to say.

Dr. D looked at his many screens, watching to see where the Dracs were patrolling. It looked as if zones 1 and 3 were heavily patrolled today. Dr. D couldn't help but be worried for the boys and Missile. They had never been out traveling the zones for a long period of time.

Pony rolled in and saw Dr. D in his thinking state, "What's wrong Dr. D?"

"Nothing, just thinking how the guys are doing." Dr. D answered.

"I miss them too, but I'm sure they're fine." Pony patted Dr. D's shoulder.

"Yeah I know, it's just….." Dr. D was cut off by Cherri running into the room.

"A group of Dracs are coming! They are coming inside!" She shouted. Pony skated away pulling out his brightly colored ray gun. Dr. D reached for his gun only to be shoved out of his wheelchair by a Drac.

"Where are they?" He shouted picking up Dr. D by the collar.

"Go to hell," Dr. D shouted loudly.

"Tell me where they are and I'll let you live!" The Drac growled.

"I won't tell you! They're going to destroy BL/ind! They're going to destroy you!" Dr. D yelled. Pony came rolling in and shot the Drac in the head. Making Dr. D fall to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Pony asked helping him into his wheelchair.

"I'm fine, just leave." Dr. D snapped, Pony was confused on why Dr. D had snapped at him, but he did as he was told and left.

Dr. D placed his head in his hands and sighed. He should've told the guys before they left. He should've told them. Now they are clueless to why BL/ind wants to kill them

A/N: Haha looks like Dr. D isn't being truthful either! Happy New Year!


	16. Tell Them What?

With fifty miles behind them, the Killjoys decided that they were going to stop early, and just relax for the rest of the day. Poison stopped the car and they all got out. Missile looked around and saw something coated in dirt. She walked up to it, and picked it up.

It was a toy. A superhero. It was probably someone's toy, that they slept with every night to comfort them. Missile dusted off the dirt with her hand and smiled. The person this toy belonged too wouldn't want it to sit there and get ruined; so Missile held it close to her chest not ever wanting to let it go.

**Early morning:**

Kobra Kid curled up on the hard dirt trying to shield himself from the harsh winds that blew dirt at his face. The rest of the group was still sleeping, not bothered by the winds. Kobra cursed and stood, giving up on getting anymore sleep. Kobra looked at his brother; he was lying peacefully on the ground, a bandana wrapped tightly around the lower half of his face. Kobra knew if it wasn't for Poison he wouldn't be here; he would be dead. Probably because he would've taken his own life.

After the bombings and losing Alicia, Kobra found everything hard to cope with. He couldn't get his grasp of reality. He would have long conversations with Poison, and Poison would talk him out of anything stupid.

Kobra knew where his wife was. She was being kept in Battery City; that is if Alicia is still alive. Kobra bit his lip; he stared in the way of Battery City. Kobra thought that if maybe just one of them went into Battery City, maybe, just maybe he would go undetected. But then Kobra thought of his brother. There is no way Poison wouldn't follow him; the only thing Kobra would achieve by going solo would be getting him, or maybe one of his friends killed. Kobra sighed and sat up against a rock, his back facing the wind.

Kobra looked to the horizon seeing the sun only begin to rise; he had awhile until the rest of the group woke up.

Dr. D wished he had stuck a tracker on the Trans Am right about now. He had no idea where the group even was. Dr. D needed to tell the Killjoys why they were being hunted; this was something he should've told them a long time ago. He should've told them this before he even gave them their names. It is that important to the group's survival.

Pony rolled into the small room, "D are you still looking at those damn screens….you need to get some rest."

"I've doomed them Pony," Dr. D stated, causing Pony to cock in head in confusion.

"Doomed who?" Pony asked sitting on the edge of the table.

"Poison, Jet, Ghoul, and Kobra….I've doomed them all." Dr. D huffed setting his head in his hands.

"What exactly have you've done?" Pony questioned.

"They are being hunted by BL/ind and I know why. I never told them why….and then I just sent them out on their own. They'll be killed!" Dr. D exclaimed making Pony jump.

"What did they do?" Pony was completely shocked at his friend's random outburst.

"It's not what they've done….it's what they'll do." Dr. D sighed.

Kobra finally heard the sound of the rest of his group getting up. He stood up and put on his bandana over his nose and mouth. He saw Poison and Ghoul already standing up and dusting off their pants. They looked over at Kobra and smiled.

"Did you get a good night sleep?" Poison asked his brother.

Kobra shrugged, "It was fine,"

Eventually Missile and Jet got up and stretched their sore limbs. Missile still held her toy tightly to her chest, refusing to ever let it go. Poison smiled at the little girl, she reminded him so much of his own daughter. His own sweet daughter. His baby girl. Poison tore his eyes away from Missile and walked over to the car. He got in, followed by the rest of the group.

"Y'know I don't think wandering around like this is such a good idea." Jet said before Poison started the car.

"I was thinking the same thing. But where else to we have to go?" Poison asked in a defeated tone.

"We can look for an abandoned building…..I'm sure there's one somewhere." Kobra spoke up, "We can settle down for a bit…and if Korse comes….then we'll just move again."

"That's actually a really good idea," Ghoul smiled as Kobra rolled his eyes.

"I have a few of those now and then." Kobra answered with a chuckle.

"Alright, so keep an eye out for a building big enough for all of us." Poison grinned as he started the car and drove off.

"Dr. D what are you talking about?" Pony asked, now worried for his friends.

"They shouldn't be out there alone…..we need to find them….and tell them." Dr. D mumbled almost like he was talking to himself.

"TELL THEM WHAT!" Pony exclaimed, making Cherri come running into the room by the sudden outburst.

"Tell them that they…."

Continued in next chapter. Haha I know I'm mean


	17. The Prophecy

Jet stared out into the vast desert; hoping a building would come into his vision soon. Finally after about three hours of driving Ghoul shouted pointing to the building he was seeing.

"I see something! It looks like a pretty good sized building."

Poison looked to where Ghoul was pointing and it, indeed, did look pretty big. "Alright I see it," Poison said, he turned the car so they were heading in the right direction. When they were about twenty yards away, Poison stopped the car and got out. Ray gun in hand. The others followed his actions, Missile being behind Jet and Ghoul….seeing she didn't have a gun. The group cautiously walked up to the building.

They now saw that it was a large house. The windows were cracked but not broken, and the paint was chipping away revealing the true color of the worn out wood. The roof was still intact; all in all the house was in excellent shape. Poison got to the front door and turned the knob. The door opened, creaking all the way.

Poison nervously looked to his group, and continued on into the house. The inside of the house was dark and dusty. Furniture still decorated the house; the flooring was a chestnut wood. Kobra didn't like the feeling of the place, not at all. It seemed too perfect, too much like a trap. But Kobra pushed aside his feelings, no need in worrying anyone else.

"All right, Ghoul you take upstairs, Jet you check the kitchen and bathroom. Kobra you stay here with Missile." Poison said, "And I'll make sure the back is all clear."

Ghoul and Jet nodded and walked away to their destinations. Kobra sighed and rolled his eyes. Poison had been treating him like a little kid ever since he got shot. Missile bit her lip and looked up at Kobra.

"Does Poison always call the shots?" She whispered in a curious tone.

"Pretty much, he always has." Kobra didn't mean for it to come out as snobby as it did.

"And I'm thinking you don't like that?" Missile looked at Kobra. For a ten year old girl….she caught on very well.

"No….yes….no…I don't know." Kobra huffed, "It's hard to understand."

"No I get it….I had an older sibling too….It's hard….you're always in their shadows." Missile nodded.

"Are you sure you're only ten?" Kobra chuckled, making Missile giggle.

"Pretty sure," Missile grinned as Jet walked back into the living room.

"Kitchen area is all clear," Jet reported.

"Upstairs is too," Ghoul said coming down the stairs. Poison came back inside and nodded.

"The house is all clear."

"TELL THEM WHAT!" Pony exclaimed, making Cherri come running into the room by the sudden outburst.

"Tell them that they….are meant to be our saviors. They are the downfall of BL/ind." Dr. D stated and Pony cocked his head.

"How do you know?"

"Some prophecy….look it doesn't matter how I know….all that matters is that we find them, and tell them. They deserve to know." Dr. D snapped.

"But…how…..they're just a group of five men." Cherri stated shocked, how could five men bring down in entire company? Not only a company….but a company that rules the world.

**Sorry really it's really short…..had writers block. Now you know the big secret.**


	18. Weather Report

The group started to get settled in at the house; picking up glass shards, and carrying all the stuff in from the Trans Am. They set up a little station on a small desk in the living room; they set the small, colorful radio in the center, with several maps surrounding it. Kobra and Ghoul sat on the couch talking about which band was better: The Misfits or The Smashing Pumpkins. It was very rare that boys got to talk about stuff from their past. They just never had the time. Jet and Poison were huddled over the maps, tracing with their fingers the route to the nearest Station; because soon enough the food would run out again.

Missile explored the house, holding the superhero doll by the hand. She walked in one room; it was lit only by the sunlight beaming in by the window. It appeared to be a room belonging to a child. A twin bed with a pink and purple butterfly comforter, several wore out stuffed animals scattered the floor, a Barbie dream house stood in the corner of the room. Missile couldn't help but think of her old room, it had looked very similar. Her mother would tuck her in at night, telling her that she loved her, and not to let the bed bugs bite. Missile felt a warm, salty tear slide down her dirty cheeks. She quickly wiped the tear away and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

She walked back out into the living room; where all the boys noticed right away that she was crying. Poison cocked his head and looked at the small child. "What's wrong Missile?" Poison asked walking up to the young girl.

"It's nothing," Missile whispered choking back the tears that threatened to spill. Poison sighed and grabbed Missile's hand; he then led her into the kitchen.

"Now would you like to tell me what's up?" Poison smiled, Missile looked up timidly.

"It was the room Poison, the room right down the hall." Missile mumbled letting the tear fall.

"What's wrong with the room?" Poison asked kneeling down to her level.

"It reminded me of my old room. The room I had before the bombings…before I was a killjoy." Missile choked, "All I could see was my mother tucking me in….I miss her so much Poison."

Poison wiped the tears away with his thumb and said, "I know you do; and remember our promise?"

"Yeah," Missile nodded.

"Well I plan on keeping it; I will do anything I can to get your mother back. I will do anything in my power for you to be able to see your mom again." Poison said sweetly. The little girl smiled. Missile grabbed Poison and held him tight; crying into his shoulder.

Poison stunned for a second; wrapped his arms around her small frame. He started to soothe her, and eventually she calmed down and let go of Poison.

"Are you okay now?" He asked.

"Yeah, thank you Poison," Missile nodded. The two walked back into the living room where Kobra and Ghoul had launched themselves in another meaningless conversation, while Jet was trying to find the correct station for Dr. D's report.

The sun was just starting to set, which meant Dr. D's report would start in a few minutes. As soon as the sun went down and the sky was dark, Dr. D's voice filled the room.

"Hello tumbleweeds; first off is weather. Tonight it will be humid, and quite warm. But tomorrow it will be cloudy, with mild wind gusts. As for Dracs patrolling, well, I'm sorry to report that they are everywhere. They are scattered like rats, they are searching for something, something very important to them." The group of Killjoys looked to one another with sad glances, "I suggest you keep your guards up for the next couple of days; BL/ind will not stop until they have found what they are looking for, and they plan to destroy anyone and anything that stands in their way."

The group listened as Dr. D named the killjoys that had been ghosted today; they all looked down at their hands. They knew Dr. D was talking about them, and now they had put the entire Killjoy population in danger because BL/ind was looking for them. Jet turned off the radio as soon as Dr. D signed out.

"I'm hungry, anybody else want some food?" Ghoul asked standing up. Poison, Jet and Missile nodded; but Kobra shook his head saying.

"I'm not really hungry; I'm exhausted I think I'm going to bed." Kobra said, he stood up, and walked upstairs. Poison could hear the faint click of one of the bedroom door shut. It was decided that Poison and Kobra share a room, and Jet and Ghoul share the other. Of course Missile got the little girl's room all to herself.

Poison sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Ghoul and Missile walked into the kitchen to get the dog food.

"He's so distant now," Poison mumbled. Jet patted his back.

"He's never been the most talkative person Y'know." Jet stated.

"Yeah, but…..I don't know….he seems different." Poison grunted.

"You know Kobra goes through his phases…..it'll pass…..you just have to give him some time." Jet stated just as soon as Ghoul and Missile came out holding two cans of dog food.

Dr. D turned off all his machinery and rolled out into the main room where Cherri and Pony were eating.

"We need to find the boys before BL/ind does." Dr. D said, Pony and Cherri looked at their friend.

"How? They could be anywhere," Cherri stated.

"She's right D; we have no idea where to even look." Pony said.

"Well, they head east…..why don't we look for a few days, and if we don't find them we'll head back." Dr. D suggested. The two thought about it for a few moments.

"Alright I'm game," They said in unison.


	19. Brotherly Fight

It had been a few days since the group had first arrived at the house. Surprisingly no Dracs came, and luckily neither did Korse. The Killjoys spent their days messing around, and worrying about when the Dracs were going to come. Needless to say the group was bored; they hadn't had this much time on their hands for a long time.

It was a hot, sticky day. Everybody's shirts were sticking to their backs, and their foreheads were constantly moist with sweat. Poison looked around and saw Kobra was not hanging around with the group. Of course Kobra hadn't really said a word to anyone in the past few days. Frankly Poison was sick of it; he was tired of Kobra bringing attention on himself. Poison stood up and walked into the room he and Kobra shared.

He found Kobra sitting on the bed looking up at the ceiling. "Kobra what's up?" Poison asked his tone harsher than he intended it to be.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Kobra replied without even glancing towards his brother.

"Bullshit….you've be sulking in this room for three days. Tell me what's going on." Poison stated; Kobra just rolled his eyes.

"I just haven't been in the mood to hang out with the guys….and girl…is that a crime?" Kobra questioned, finally looking at Poison.

"No it's not a crime…but I'm tired of it." Poison growled.

"Oh the great all mighty leader doesn't like what I'm doing…what are you going to do Poison….force me to come out of this room." Kobra chuckled, but his voice was filled with venom.

"Kobra I'm sick of you acting like this! The world doesn't revolve you Y'know!" Poison yelled, causing Kobra to flinch.

"Trust me I know that! I fucking go along with everything you say! Everything you tell me to do!" Kobra roared standing up. Jet, Ghoul and Missile heard the yelling, but they tried to drown out the sounds of the yelling brothers.

"You don't like my leadership then fine! But there is no reason for you to be acting like a Goddamn five year old!" Poison shouted stepping closer to Kobra.

"Go to hell Poison! You walk around all high and mighty because we're _your _group! I sick of being ordered around like a fucking dog!" Kobra hollered Poison so blinded by rage smacked his brother.

Kobra's head snapped to the side, a red hand mark forming of his cheek. Kobra glared at Poison before lunging at him. They fell to the ground; Kobra was able to hit his brother a few times before Poison rolled them over. Poison clenched his fist and brought it down on Kobra's cheek. Kobra yelped and struggled to get Poison off of him. But Poison wouldn't move; he couldn't move. Jet and Ghoul came running into the room and tried to pry the two brothers apart.

Kobra was now digging his nails into Poison's arms, trying to get him off of him. Eventually Jet was able to pull Poison off of Kobra. Ghoul helped Kobra stand, but held him back.

"You asshole!" Poison barked at Kobra who merely looked to his feet, suddenly embarrassed about how he'd been acting and what he'd done. Poison had blood running out of his nose from where Kobra had hit him. But Kobra on the other hand had a split lip, a forming of a black eye, a bruise on his right cheek bone, and a gash right on his left eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Poison," Kobra mumbled.

"You should be," Poison grumbled and shoved himself out of Jet's grip and pass Kobra and Ghoul. He made sure to bump Kobra's shoulder before exiting the room. Kobra bit his lip, knowing how he had been acting recently had been stupid. And now he just made his big brother really angry. Kobra tasted the rusted flavor of his own blood.

"C'mon let's get you cleaned up." Ghoul sighed and grabbed Kobra's wrist.

Missile watched as Poison stormed out of the house slamming the door on his way out; and Jet, Ghoul, and Kobra walking down the stairs. She looked at Kobra's face, he had blood running down the left side of his face, and his lip was swollen and bleeding. She was scared, scared that her group might fall apart…..scared that BL/ind may not have to kill them themselves.

Kobra sat down in a chair as Ghoul gently dabbed his cut on his eyebrow.

"Damn Kobra, Poison got you good," Ghoul said as he tried to stop the bleeding. Kobra winced as Ghoul dabbed some anti-bacterial on the cut.

"I screwed up Ghoul, real bad." Kobra mumbled.

Ghoul sighed, "Yeah you did, but everyone does, Poison will calm down and everything will be back to normal."

"Why do I not believe that…I made Poison really mad this time." Kobra sighed.

"Look Kobra, I really don't think Poison will hold this against you….You guys both needed to let off steam; and you did that. It just got more violent than any of us hoped it would." Ghoul said applying the three butterfly stitches to the cut. Jet walked into the kitchen.

"Poison's out back, he's mumbling to himself so I decided to leave him alone." Jet announced, and they all knew that when Poison starts to mumbled to himself he either thinking or really upset. Kobra couldn't help but feel awful; he had started this mess, and he knew he would need to apologize to his brother. Ghoul finished cleaning Kobra's lip, Ghoul smiled.

"Almost as good as new." He nodded.

"Thanks Ghoul," Kobra said heading out the back door.

"Take caution Kobra," Jet warned just as Kobra slipped through the door and outside.

Kobra saw his brother, his back to him. Kobra could tell his arms were folded and that he was indeed talking to himself. But he couldn't make out the exact words. Kobra slowly walked up behind his brother, he left enough space between them, so that if Poison was still angry enough to hit him, he would be able to run away.

Kobra noticed the sun was starting to go down, and if that was the case, Poison had been standing out here for a good hour. "Poison," Poison didn't turn around, but he recognized the voice, and it sounded very much like a little boy that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Poison I'm so sorry," Kobra muttered.

Poison took a deep breath before responding. "It's okay Kobra; I understand why you were upset,"

"I'm sorry I hit you," Kobra said looking down at his shoes. Poison hadn't even realized that his nose had stopped bleeding. He turned around and saw the damage he had done to his little brother.

"No need to be sorry about that, I hit you first. I shouldn't have ever done that." Poison stated; Kobra looked up at Poison.

"I deserved it; are we cool now?"

"Yeah we're cool," Poison smiled and brought Kobra into a hug.

"Yay we're all friends again!" Ghoul shouted before he wrapped his arms around Kobra and Poison.

"GROUP HUG!" Jet yelled and joined in on all the hugging. Missile giggled and Jet brought her into the hug.

Sorry guys I don't know if I liked this chapter that much…it kinda went all over the place…..sorry


	20. Too Easy

After the fight the group was tense, but it was better than no one talking to each other. Both the brother felt horrible for what they had done to each other. Every time Poison looked at Kobra he felt his heart ache, he had beaten his younger brother, out of pure rage. Kobra on the other hand, didn't feel as bad about hitting his brother, but he felt horrible about the way he'd treated him. The way he'd treated his friends.

The group ate as they listened to the nightly report. Dr. D said that he didn't have all the equipment he needed to do the weather forecast, because he was on the move. Ghoul looked to Poison with a confused expression. Dr. D signed out, Jet turned off the radio.

"Now why would Dr. D and his group be on the move? That doesn't make any sense." Ghoul stated.

"Maybe the Dracs found him, and he was afraid that if he stayed at the same place more would come after him." Kobra suggested.

"That could be very likely, but I don't think Dr. D would leave all his precious equipment because of some Dracs." Poison mulled this over, but he honestly couldn't think of any reasons to lead to Dr. D being on the run.

"Poison has a point; it must be something really important to him." Jet said.

Poison was mostly worried about his friends; he just couldn't think of anything that would cause Dr. D to leave his "lair". Kobra yawned and stood up.

"Well, I'm tired and going to bed….I'm sure Dr. D is just fine….maybe he wanted some sort of vacation." Kobra shrugged and walked upstairs. About ten minutes later everyone followed Kobra's lead and went to bed.

Before sleep took him over, Poison thought of one thing that Dr. D would leave his equipment for…them.

***************The Next Morning****************

Kobra yawned and stretched his limbs; he was still a little sore from the fight yesterday. He got up and walked downstairs. As soon as he sat down on the couch he saw Ghoul walk down the stairs.

His hair was a messy lump on top of his head; he smiled at Kobra and sat down next to him.

"Good morning," Ghoul said cheerfully.

"Morning," Kobra smiled back. Kobra and Ghoul started chatting, but they stopped when they heard a car drive up. They instinctively grabbed their guns and their mask's. Their eyes widened when they saw Korse and four Dracs barge into the house. They tried shooting them but Korse and the Dracs were quicker.

The last thing Kobra and Ghoul remembered before blacking out was Poison's and Jet's yelling.

Poison and Jet ran downstairs hearing the door being kicked in. They saw Kobra and Ghoul unconscious on the floor, right at Korse's feet. Korse snapped his fingers and two Dracs lifted the limp bodies off the ground.

"Don't you fucking touch them!" Poison yelled taking out his ray gun. Missile heard all the commotion outside, she didn't know what to do….so she hid…..hid under the bed.

"Or what Poison….what will you do?" Korse grinned evilly.

"I'll kill you!" Poison shouted aiming for Korse's head. Jet ,who, was standing behind Poison was now facing his own battle when the other two Dracs started to fight with him. Poison saw the Dracs start walking out with Ghoul and Kobra.

Poison advanced at the two Dracs but Korse stopped him. Poison didn't know why he was being so easy. He was being an easy kill. Korse grabbed Poison's arm…..but then he gripped Poison's temples. He held them so hard that Poison thought he was going to crush his skull.

"You listen to me Party Poison….you will bring me the girl, if you choose not too…well you're friends will suffer a most painful death."Korse smiled devilishly. Poison grabbed his hands trying to rip them away from his now aching temples.

"Where do you want us to bring her?" Poison asked.

"The dinner…..where we first met." Korse grabbed his ray gun and smacked Poison on the side of the head making Poison fall to the ground limp.

Jet being distracted by Poison falling to the ground, stopped putting up a fight and the Dracs took advantage of that. They grabbed an empty glass bottle from off the floor and hit Jet with it. Jet fell to the floor with a sickening thud.

Korse walked outside and ordered for the two Dracs holding Kobra and Ghoul to throw them in the trunk. The other Dracs came walking out and nodded. Telling Korse that both Poison and Jet were unconscious.

"Too easy," Korse laughed and they drove away from the house; taking two of the Killjoys with them.


	21. Glass Shards

Poison awoke with a splitting headache; he didn't want to open his eyes though. He was afraid that Ghoul and Kobra would still be gone; he was trying to convince himself that it was all a dream; just a horrific nightmare. But alas when he opened his eyes; Ghoul and Kobra were indeed gone, and Jet was unconscious on the floor, a nasty cut on his right eye. Poison was actually really worried about it, it looked like it might still be bleeding. Poison got himself to his knees; he let the dizzy spell pass before he progressed to standing on his two feet. He walked over to Jet and gently shook his shoulder. Jet groaned and opened his eyes; but he quickly shut them. The pain in his right eye was almost unbearable.

"Poison what's wrong with my eye?" Jet asked.

"It looks like you have glass shards in it," Poison said glumly.

"Oh shit, Poison….where's Kobra and Ghoul," Jet said sitting up, he had his left eye open, but he kept his right one closed.

"Korse took them, their gone, wait what about Missile," Poison felt his heart well up in his throat; he ran into her room and started to call out her name. Missile scurried from under the bed and she wrapped her arms around Poison. Poison breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, I thought they took you," Poison was on the verge of tears, they had taken his brother and best friend, he didn't want to lose this little girl too. Jet walked into the room, he held his hand over his eye.

"Poison, we're going to get Kobra and Ghoul back right?" Jet asked, his voice was full of pain.

"Of course we are, but we need to get that eye fixed first." Poison said, they heard the familiar sound of a van driving up to the house.

"These guys need to fuck off," Jet growled.

"Missile you stay here okay," Poison stated and grabbed his gun. He ran out of the room, but he smiled at what he saw. He saw Pony, Cherri, and Dr. D standing by the door.

"And I thought we'd never find you," Pony laughed. Jet walked out, Missile right behind him.

"Jet what happened to you?" Cherri exclaimed.

"Stupid Dracs, they smashed a glass bottle on my face." Jet grumbled.

"We need to clean that, like, right now." She said, "Where is your guy's first aid kit?"

"Kitchen," Poison stated, Cherri and Jet walked in the direction of the kitchen and disappeared from Poison's sights.

"Poison where's Kobra and Ghoul? Sleeping in are they?" Pony laughed, but when he saw tears spill out of Poison's eyes; he stopped. "Poison what happened?"

"Korse has them…he has them both," Poison informed the two men. Dr. D gasped, Pony took a deep breath.

"How….when?" Pony asked.

"I couldn't think straight, they were both out cold, and they just took; I couldn't do anything! They were taken just this morning." Poison felt as if failed at being a leader. But worst of all he failed at being a friend and a brother.

"Why did he keep them alive?" Dr. D asked; mostly because he was thinking out loud.

"He wants me to bring Missile him." Poison answered. Missile gasped, he wasn't actually going to do that right?

"Where is he going to be?" Pony questioned.

"At the diner, he said if I don't bring Missile to him, he'll kill Kobra and Ghoul." Poison explained. Missile bit her lip; she didn't want Kobra and Ghoul to die on her behalf.

"I'll do it," Missile spoke up, making Poison turn around.

"You'll do what?" Poison asked.

"Give me to Korse; I'm not letting Kobra and Ghoul die because of me." Missile stated. Poison smirked.

"That's really brave of you…..but we are not handing you over. We'll come up with something, don't worry." Poison said Missile nodded.

Ghoul felt extremely dizzy, and claustrophobic. He could feel that his hands were tied behind his back. He also felt like someone's knee was pushing into the mid of his back. Ghoul lifted his head as much as he could, and he saw Kobra unconscious. This is when he realized they were in the trunk of a Trans Am. Ghoul couldn't move, there wasn't enough room for him to do anything other than pray his group will come and rescue them.


	22. You'll Get Used to It

Ghoul was trying to think of a way to escape when the car came to a sudden stop, making him slam into the front of the trunk. Kobra had still not woken up yet, it would've been nice having someone to talk too. Ghoul heard the sound of the car doors opening and then closing. Finally the trunk opened, Ghoul blinked a couple times to get used to the sudden change of light. Ghoul looked up to see the grinning face of Korse. Two Dracs were standing behind him.

"Ah you're awake," Korse smiled, Ghoul chose to remain silent. Korse snapped his fingers and turned away. One Drac pulled Ghoul out of the trunk roughly, he then held him by the back of his jacket. The other grabbed Kobra and slung him over his shoulder. Ghoul noticed they were back at the diner, and he was surrounded by Dracs. They shoved Ghoul into the back room where the mattresses had been, it was now turned into some holding cell.

The Drac that had been holding Kobra dropped him to the ground, Kobra landed with a sickening thud. The other one shoved Ghoul to the ground, they two left, locking the door behind them. Ghoul scooted over to Kobra.

"Kobra, c'mon man wake up," Ghoul called out, unable to use his hands to wake his friend. Kobra shifted and then slowly opened his eyes.

"Where are we?" He asked he got in a sitting position.

"We're back at the diner, Korse took us I guess." Ghoul answered.

"I feel dizzy," Kobra winced, Ghoul could tell he was about to lay back down.

"Don't worry, when I woke up I felt dizzy too," Ghoul reported. They heard the door unlock and then they saw Korse walk in. The door then shut and locked behind him.

"Good to see you finally woke up Kobra Kid," Korse smiled evilly.

"What do you want with us," Ghoul snapped.

"You two are simply just bait, what I want is your group dead, and of course the little girl." Korse stated walking closer to Kobra and Ghoul.

"What do you want with her?" Kobra growled.

"Now why would I tell you that?" Korse laughed.

"You'll never lay a hand on her," Ghoul barked.

"Is that so," Korse seemed to calm for the boys. Like he was just playing a game.

The group had come up with a plan. They were going to get Kobra and Ghoul out of there without handing over Missile. They ran out of the house, Pony, Cherri, Dr. D and Missile in the van. And Jet and Poison in the Trans Am. Jet now had a black eye patch over his injured eye.

"This is going to take some getting used to," Jet muttered. Poison looked over at his friend and smiled weakly.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually." Poison said. But really all Poison cared about at the moment was getting his best friend and baby brother back safely.


	23. You Are Poison's Brother After All

Korse had left the boys in the room feeling more confused and kinda scared then they had been in their entire lives. They didn't know what was going to happen to them if their group didn't come to their aid; but they were positive it wasn't going to be pretty. They also felt the pain of hunger coming on, also their mouths felt like sand paper from the lack of water they've been receiving.

"Ghoul they're going to come right?" Kobra asked, they were leaning against a wall, to exhausted and sore to move.

"Yeah, totally, they wouldn't just leave us Kobra. Your brother wouldn't just give up on you." Ghoul said. It was a warm day, and the Dracs had shut all the windows except one in which they only left it open a crack. It was like being in an oven.

"You're right; they wouldn't just leave us for dead. They'll come…..they have too." Kobra nodded. Ghoul could feel he was starting to shake; they hadn't had any food for two days. The Dracs only gave them water every six hours, and the last time they got water was about three hours ago.

Cherri drove a few miles behind Poison and Jet. Pony was grumbling to himself, Dr. D just stared outside the window and Missile played with her superhero doll. Missile felt horrible about the whole situation. She felt as if it was her fault, what if Ghoul and Kobra were dead, and it would be on her shoulders.

"You still didn't tell Poison or Jet." Pony said making Dr. D look away from his window.

"What," Dr. D said.

"The whole God damn reason we came all the way out here! You still didn't tell them!" Pony exclaimed.

"I think Poison has his own issues right know, don't you think?" Dr. D sounded calm, but on the inside he knew he should've told Poison anyway.

"Dr. D he has a right to know…they all do!" Pony yelled making Missile flinch.

"He has a point D," Cherri said.

"What's going on….what aren't you telling them?" Missile asked, Dr. D looked at her.

"Nothing of your concern missy," Dr. D said in a gentle tone.

"D…..if we get out of this plan alive you need to tell them right away." Pony stated.

"Alright, alright, I promise." Dr. D smiled.

Poison gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Jet noticed this, he took a deep breath.

"We'll get them back Poison, don't worry, we'll get them back." Jet stated patting his friend's shoulder.

"I can't help but to worry. Mikey's my last known living relative. BL/ind can't take him too. And Frank," Poison sighed, "I don't know what I'd do without both of them." Poison couldn't help but use their real names, he was just so scared.

"We won't let that happen, okay? We'll get them back safe and sound." Jet was serious and Poison could sense that. He just nodded and relaxed his fingers a little.

Kobra was finding it hard to breathe; the air was thick and heavy. Every breath felt like he was sucking in water. Kobra closed his eyes and tried to focus on anything other than his hunger, thirst, and the fact that it was hard to breathe.

The door opened and Korse walked in a smile was on his face. "You two look horrible, I think I'll open some windows." Korse nodded and opened two of the windows, immediately the room had a breeze run through it, making it cool down.

"Why did you do that?" Ghoul asked he tried his hardest to make his voice sound threatening.

"Well I was figuring in a few moments you'll both be in a considerable amount of pain. So why not cool it down a bit?" Korse shrugged. He walked over to Ghoul and grabbed a handful of hair; he started to drag him into the middle of the room. Ghoul tried digging his heals into the floor but that only encouraged Korse.

"What are you doing?" Kobra snapped.

"Showing your group I mean business." Korse smiled as he brought his fist down into Ghoul's stomach. Ghoul whimpered as Korse punched him again but this time in the face.

"Stop it! You son of a bitch!" Kobra yelled. He didn't care how weak he was he wasn't going to let Korse get away with this.

"Don't worry you'll get your turn." Korse smiled. He hit Ghoul over and over again. Finally he gave Ghoul one last kick to the head, rendering him unconscious.

Korse began walking over to Kobra, "I'll make sure to mess you up…..you are Poison's brother after all."


	24. Heart Beat

Poison could feel his heart in his throat as the diner came into view. Jet pulled out his ray gun and he nodded his head at Poison as Poison stopped the car. Poison took a deep breath and pulled out his gun. Jet and Poison pulled on their masks. They both stepped out of the car, and walked up to the diner

Korse stood smiling at the doorway; white ray gun in hand. "Where's the girl Poison? Or did you forget the agreement?" Jet turned on a small radio that was clipped to his belt, its twin was with Dr. D. They had planned this so that the other part of the group would be able to hear what was going on and if Jet and Poison needed backup.

"You're not laying a hand on her, and we are going to get Kobra and Ghoul back. Where are they?" Poison demanded.

"Are you now? Because it seems like without the girl your friends will die. Of course they are already in so much pain. The humane thing to do would be to just shoot them. Your brother especially Poison, that little runt got the worst of it." Korse grinned walking closer to Jet and Poison. Poison froze, how did he know about Kobra being my brother? He thought, and what else did he know?

"How did you know that?" Poison snapped.

"Let's just say a little birdie told me, and I know about your wife and baby girl. Such a shame you missed out on her childhood. She is such a cute thing." Korse laughed, his laugh was harsh almost fake. Jet looked to Poison to Korse. Korse smiled as Poison clenched his fist.

"What do you know about my family?" Poison growled.

"Everything, but that's not of importance right now is it? Why don't I bring out Ghoul so you can see he is alive…..and just think about your brother Poison. He is much worse than your friend." Korse snapped his fingers and the Dracs that were standing guard walked into the diner.

Poison resisted the urge to bit his lip; he couldn't show any weakness around Korse. Korse would use it against him; he would then be able to make Poison bend backwards for him. The Dracs came out; they held the limp Ghoul under his arms. They shoved Ghoul to the ground, Poison saw Ghoul slowly flip over on his back. That's when Jet saw the damage done to his friend.

Ghoul's face was bloody and bruised. It looked like his cheekbone might have been shattered, his nose was defiantly broken, and he had a split lip. And that was the things Jet could tell from standing a few feet away. Poison didn't want to think of Kobra, and of what shape he must be in. If Ghoul got the least of it, Poison couldn't possibly imagine what Kobra went through.

"If you give me the girl now, I will give you Ghoul and Kobra alive. I know you didn't come here alone, so give me the little girl and your little Killjoy friends will not suffer either." Korse offered, Poison knew he was lying….if he handed over Missile they would all die.

"We both know we aren't going to give you the little girl. Korse just give us our men back." Poison was struggling to remain strong.

"What do you think this is? This is not the story where the good guys win, and the bad guys lose. Poison I will kill your man right in front of you." Korse cocked his gun and held it at Ghoul's head.

"Korse, I want to see my brother. If you killed him, the deal will be off. You promised me my men alive." Poison stated Jet shot him a confused glance.

"You are very smart Poison, fair enough," Korse snapped his fingers again. The Dracs walked back into the diner. Poison could feel his heart stop when they dragged out the very limp Kobra. When they threw him to the ground, he did not move as Ghoul had done. Poison couldn't take his eyes off the motionless body of his baby brother. Poison tried to see if Kobra's chest moved up and down but he couldn't see any motion what so ever.

"Go ahead, check if he's alive. If he died from his injuries….well I will let you take Ghoul without giving me the little girl. A deal is a deal." Korse motioned for Poison to step forward. Ray pointed his gun at Korse, making sure that if he made a move towards Poison he would shoot him.

Poison slowly stepped forward. He kneeled down next to Kobra, and then he turned him over; very slowly. What Poison saw almost brought tears to his eyes. He was looking at his baby brother, almost unidentifiable under all the blood and bruises. Kobra had nasty gashes on his left cheekbone, and right temple. His eyes were closed and swollen. Poison shakily put two fingers on Kobra's neck. He prayed that he would find a pulse. He couldn't lose his brother; he wouldn't be able to live without him. Poison took a deep breath and concentrated on only Kobra, and finally he felt a pulse. It was small and faint but he still had one. And Poison knew if he didn't get his brother help he would die.

Poison didn't know what to do. He bit his lip and thought of a plan. "Korse why do you want the little girl? Why is she so important to you?" Poison was now trying to buy time. He just needed to wait until Pony, Cherri and Dr. D got here.

"And you think I would share that information with you?" Korse laughed dryly.

Right then the van pulled up and the door opened. Pony and Dr. D shot killing the two Dracs standing next to Korse. Korse ducked, and shot back. Poison scooped Kobra into his arms and ran into the van. Jet helped Ghoul to his feet and they went as fast as they could to the Trans Am. Korse kept shooting but he knew he'd lost this battle. His group was ill prepared, and not ready for the backup. But he knew that wouldn't happen next time. He would not let it.

Jet laid Ghoul across the back seat and got into the driver's seat. He started the car and drove away from the diner. Pony helped lay Kobra down and Cherri sped away following Jet.

It was all luck that the Killjoys escaped that day, but they had no idea what the world had in store for them. Well at least not yet.


	25. You Can't Give Up

Chapter 25

Poison held Kobra's head in his lap; he could feel every rock that hit the bottom of the van. Missile stared at the two brothers, feeling a pain in her heart. She was the cause of this, she was the reason Kobra was hanging in the balance of life and death.

"Poison I'm so sorry," She felt tears stinging her eyes.

"What are you sorry for honey?" Poison asked.

"For what happened to Kobra and Ghoul. If you just gave me to Korse they'd be okay." The tears fell down her dirty cheeks, leaving a trail behind them.

"Missile what happened isn't your fault, it's no one's. If I would've handed you over to Korse we'd be all dead, and so would you." Poison stated.

"You don't know that. Maybe Korse would've just taken me and none of you guy's would've gotten hurt." Missile choked out.

"I do know that, Korse is a killing machine, killing is what he's made to do. He would've killed us all." Poison said in a fatherly tone.

"He's right Missile, we did what was best for everyone, even if people got hurt it was for the best." Pony smiled sitting down next to the young girl.

"How exactly was it best for Ghoul and Kobra? They got hurt because of me." Missile cried.

"No they did not get hurt because of you. They got hurt because of Korse; it was no one's fault but his." Pony said trying to get Missile to believe him. Missile sniffled and wiped her tears away. She just nodded, she felt and looked exhausted.

Poison looked down at Kobra, who had remained deathly still the entire time. Poison checked his pulse and it was the same as before. Slow and faint.

"Where are we stopping? Kobra really needs attention." Poison asked.

"We are stopping at the radio station. I know they know where that it but, it's the best place for Kobra. We have the most medical supplies there." Dr. D stated.

"And how close are we?" Poison questioned.

"About ten miles," Cherri replied.

Poison nodded and was praying his brother would hang on until then.

Ghoul winced as he sat up in the back seat.

"Jet…..where's Kobra?" Ghoul was worried about his friend, last time he'd seen him he was unconscious.

"He's in the van with the others; you two sure got the shit beaten out of you." Jet answered.

"Did he wake up?" Ghoul asked.

"Nah, he was out cold. But don't worry, he should be fine." Jet was trying to convince Ghoul and him. "Did Korse tell you what he wants with Missile?"

"No, he's not stupid. Whatever BL/ind is planning, they are making sure no one knows about it." Ghoul sighed.

Jet took a deep breath, "Also Korse mention something about Poison's family…..did he mention anything about that to you?"

"No, what did Korse say?" Ghoul was just as surprised as anybody else.

"He said something about Poison missing Bandit's childhood, and something about her being a cute child." Jet reported.

"Now why would Korse know anything about Bandit?" Ghoul was very confused.

"I have no idea." Jet shook his head, and then he saw the van pulling up next to the radio station. Jet stopped the car and got out. He helped Ghoul stand up. They walked over to the van, where Pony and Poison were carrying Kobra out of the van.

Ghoul cringed as he saw his friend being taken into the station. Kobra looked dead, he was limp and pale. If Jet hadn't had told him he was alive, Ghoul would think he just lost one of his best friends. Jet helped Ghoul walk inside and he set him down on a stool. Dr. D, Cherri and Missile walked in.

"Ghoul! I'm so happy to see you!" Missile grinned, she fought the urge to run over to him and hug him.

"Thanks Missile, I'm glad to see you too," Ghoul laughed.

"Where'd they take Kobra?" Jet asked.

"We have a medical room in the back, it isn't much but it's better than nothing." Dr. D answered. Jet nodded and left the room. He went to the back of the station and surely enough there was a room. He'd never known this room ever existed. Ray heard Dr. D mention something about getting Ghoul cleaned up before he opened the door and walked into the room.

Poison was holding Kobra's lifeless hand, while Pony cleaned up his face with antibiotics. Jet walked up behind Poison and he placed his hand on his shoulder. Poison looked up at Jet and smiled weakly. Poison had tears running down his face, he had remained strong for so long. Now all he cared about was Kobra.

Pony threw away the cloth he was using and pulled out some stitching equipment.

"He's going to need stitches on those gashed on his face. Sadly butterfly stitches won't cover it." Pony explained. Poison nodded and he had to look away as Pony got to work.

Minutes passed and soon enough Pony finished with the stitches, he then put some bandages over them so they would stay as clean as possible.

"Poison can you help me remove his shirt, I need to see what's been done to his ribs." Pony asked.

"Of course," Poison nodded and gently let go of Kobra's hand. Pony and Poison slowly took off Kobra's jacket and shirt.

Kobra's torso was covered with multiple bruises, varying in color from dark purple to dark blue. Jet stared at his friend, he thought Ghoul had looked bad, but this…this was torture. Jet thought of how much pain Kobra must've been in, Jet took a deep breath. But he couldn't do it….he couldn't look at Kobra anymore; he had to excuse himself from the room.

"I can't tell if he has internal damage, but it looks to me as if he only has several broken ribs." Pony stated.

"And if he does have internal damage?" Poison looked at Pony who sighed.

"You know Poison, he'll die. But let's not jump to the worse. We'll wrap him up real tight and hope for the best…okay?" Pony nodded.

"Right," Poison bit his lip. Pony got out a huge roll of bandages and Poison helped him wrap Kobra's torso. After they were done with that Pony sighed.

"That's really all we can do for now. Just don't lose faith Poison. He'll make it okay?" Pony patted Poison's shoulders before exiting the room.

Poison looked down at Kobra. His face was no longer bloody but bruised. Poison grabbed a chair from the corner and brought it up next to the wooden table that Kobra was on. Poison looked around for a blanket and luckily he found one. He grabbed it and covered Kobra with it.

"There we go…..we don't want you to be cold now do we?" Poison smiled as tears fell from his eyes. He grabbed Kobra's hand.

"Mikey you listen to me, and you listen good. You're not leaving me, there's no way in hell this is the end for you. You can't let BL/ind take you, please Mikey, please don't go. I know you're strong you just have to fight for it. Fight to live, I don't think I'd be able to go on without you Mikey. You are my little brother. You are not supposed to die before me, or did you not read the handbook?" Poison laughed to himself."Mikey I love you so much, and I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect as I should have. But don't give up…..please come back. Wake up Mikey. This is not how it's supposed to end remember? We are going to get our wives and families back. We are going to see the downfall of BL/ind, and we are get two houses right next to each other. Mikey I love you and you just can't leave me…..you just can't."


	26. Four Men Destined to Save the World

Chapter 26

After Dr. D finished cleaning and taking care or Ghoul's wounds, he decided it was the right time to tell the boys about what they were destined to do. Even though Kobra was still hadn't woke up, Dr. D may not have this chance again.

"Jet can you go get Poison; I need to tell you guy's something." Dr. D asked.

"He's with Kobra," Jet stated.

"I know that, you guys can fill Kobra in when he wakes up." Dr. D said.

Jet sighed, he knew Poison will not want to leave his brother's side right now, "Is it really that important, can't it wait until Kobra resurfaces?"

"Yes Jet, it is that important, please, I know Poison won't like it but I really need to talk to you guys." Dr. D pleaded.

"Fine," Jet got up and went into the back room.

Pony and Cherri exchanged nervous glances, they had no idea how the boys would take this news. Ghoul bit his lip, what was so important that Dr. D needed to take Poison away from Kobra? Jet and Poison walked into the main room. Poison's eyes were red and somber looking.

"D what is it? I really should be with Kobra." Poison asked, his voice lacked the strong, leadership quality it usually was had. It was weak, tired and sad.

"I know you want to be with Kobra right now…..but there's something I need to tell you boys." Dr. D started.

"What is it?" Ghoul said, just wanting Dr. D to spit it out.

Dr. D took a deep breath and started the tale, "Before BL/ind completely took over the world, there was a prophecy. This prophecy told everything had happened. From the starting of BL/ind to the explosions. Most people pushed it away; saying it wasn't true; that there was no way Better Living Industries could take over. That the government would be able to stop them, that no one could defeat all the governments around the world. Once BL/ind accomplished that, some still didn't believe. They said the higher power wouldn't let one company take over the world. Some high power eh?" Dr. D chuckled to himself.

"So you're saying some people already knew about BL/ind and what they were going to do?" Jet asked wide eyed.

"That is exactly what I am saying, only a small number believed this prophecy and they packed up and left the big cities. They were prepared to survive and fight against BL/ind. I was one of them, my family and I. We believed the power BL/ind had was strong, but I never expected that the radiation poisoning could kill my family. Miracle I got out." Dr. D sighed.

"D, man, I'm so sorry," Ghoul sympathized.

"No reason to be, I'd rather them be safe, than them be living in this hell of a world. Anyway back to the prophecy. The explosions happened next, as you guys can remember, so many people died. That was an eye opener for many people. They decided to stand up against BL/ind; hence the beginning of the Killjoys. The prophecy told of the Music-makers. The ones destined to bring down BL/ind. Four men destined to save the world.

Once BL/ind heard of these so called Music-makers, they grew anxious. They needed to kill these men, make sure they would never bring them down. These men had to be destroyed. The prophecy said they would be musicians, that with their artistic and unique wit would be just what BL/ind wouldn't be able to overcome. So BL/ind did some research, they searched for bands of four men. They found thousands of men and bands fitting the description. They set off to kill anyone on that list." Dr. D looked at Poison.

"What are these men's names?" Poison asked suspiciously.

"Their names are Jet Star. Fun Ghoul. Kobra Kid. Party Poison. Four men destined to save the world." Dr. D smiled. The three men's mouths dropped.


	27. Don't Cry

Chapter 27

"You got to be kidding," Ghoul laughed nervously.

"Would I joke about something this serious?" Dr. D asked.

"I don't know maybe. But do you understand you are telling us we have to save the world?" Ghoul looked to Poison who was looking at the floor, with a confused expression.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Dr. D nodded.

"If BL/ind wanted us dead…why not kill us when they had a chance? They could've easily ghosted us when they took Ghoul and Kobra." Jet stated.

"I don't know, I am too puzzled by that." Dr. D added.

"They want Missile, we have no reason why…..but that's why they didn't kill us. They didn't know where she was." Poison spoke up looking to Missile. Missile's mouth hung slightly.

"So you're saying she's the reason we weren't killed?" Ghoul looked as confused as Poison felt.

"Yeah, BL/ind really wants her for some reason." Poison nodded. "Well, thanks for telling us D I really should get back to Kobra. I want to be there when he wakes up."

"Yeah, sure thing," Dr. D muttered. Poison turned on his heel and walked back into the medical room.

Kobra was still lying motionless on the wooden table. Poison bit his lip; he wanted his brother to wake up so badly. He wanted to know that Kobra would be okay, that he would be there when Poison needed him. That he would still have a brother tomorrow.

Poison sat back down in the chair next to Kobra. He gripped Kobra's hand again and kissed it gently. Kobra couldn't give up, he just couldn't. Poison needed him; he needed him to stay alive. Part of his heart would be broken, just like it was when Bandit and Lindsey were taken from him. He just couldn't lose his brother….he wouldn't know how to handle that.

Kobra felt someone holding his hand. His head hurt, his chest hurt….everything fucking hurt. He was scared to move, he was afraid he would break if he moved.

"Gee," Kobra called out, it came out as a weak whisper. But it was loud enough that Poison heard it.

"Mikes, Mikey I'm here, I'm right here." Poison couldn't help but smile.

"My head hurts," Kobra whimpered.

"I know, it'll be okay…..you're going to be okay." A few tears fell down Poison's cheeks. Kobra slowly opened his eyes. He saw his older brother crying and holding onto his hand.

"Don't cry," Kobra did his best attempt at a smile.

Poison choked out a laugh, "I'm sorry, I was just so worried about you."

"Well no reason to be…..because I'm good now." Kobra laughed but only for a second. A searing pain went through his body.

"Are you okay," Poison asked worriedly.

"I'm fine….just a little sore." Kobra seethed.

Poison knew it would be awhile until Kobra was healed….but he was just happy that he'd woken up. But Poison decided to put off telling Kobra about the big news until Kobra was a little better.


	28. Fortune Cookie

Chapter 28

Days past and Kobra was able to walk around. Not for long, but long enough that he could get the blood flowing through his body again. Poison had told everyone not to tell Kobra about the news; he just wanted Kobra to heal without any stress. The group didn't like keeping something this big from Kobra, but they agreed none the less.

But Kobra wasn't blind. He could see that they were keeping something from him. He didn't want to get in a fight; he just wanted to know what the big secret was. Kobra winced as he stood up; he walked out into the main room where everyone was talking, that was until they saw him. Everything turned dead silent.

"Guys we can't keep doing this, what's going on?" Kobra asked everyone's eyes turned to Poison. Kobra slowly made his way over to a stool and took a seat. "Poison, I'm okay now….please tell me what's going on."

Poison took a deep breath; he looked to Dr. D who just nodded for him to continue. Poison started to tell Kobra everything. Everything from the prophecy to what they were meant to do. After Poison finished telling Kobra the story, there was silence. Kobra stared wide eyed at his brother.

"Is this a joke?" Kobra laughed nervously.

"No, Kobra, it's not." Poison said.

"You're saying we going to save the world. You know how crazy that sounds?" Kobra looked to Jet, who bit his lip.

"We're all having a hard time getting used to it. But the prophecy hasn't been wrong yet." Jet stated.

"You guys…..we were fucking musicians….not crime fighters or anything that even remotely suggested violence." Kobra just couldn't wrap his head around the new news.

"But look at you now; you have a gun in holster so you can get it in a seconds notice. You guys kill Dracs, you fight to stay alive." Dr. D stated.

"But you're saying we going to bring down BL/ind. How would we even do that?" Kobra asked.

"I have no idea, but it will present itself when it is time." Dr. D reported.

"Great now he sounds like a fortune cookie." Kobra mumbled.


	29. The Creator

Chapter 29

After Kobra knew about the big news everyone felt so much better. They weren't keeping any secrets, just like the way it should be.

"I think our first thing should be finding out why BL/ind wants Missile." Ghoul pointed out.

"Yeah, I agree," Poison nodded. "Dr. D can you do some research….and see if anything comes up?"

"Sure thing," Dr. D said and left the room. Poison looked to Missile who was fiddling with her thumbs.

"Missile…..did your parents say anything to you…..anything you know…..a little strange. Maybe it didn't make sense to you at the time." Poison asked. Missile chewed her lip, she thought through many of the things her parents had said to her.

"Wait…..when my mom disappeared …my dad said something about not letting them get me too. He also said that if they had both of us…..that….that the Musicmakers would fail if they had us both."

"Your father said this?" Jet asked.

"Yeah, I didn't even know what or who the Musicmakers were." Missile explained.

"But why would it matter if they had you and your mom?" Ghoul asked.

"I don't know, I have no idea…..I'm nothing special…and neither is my mom." Missile sighed.

"Apparently you guys are something very special. BL/ind wouldn't want you two for no reason." Kobra stated.

"He has a point." Jet nodded.

"Guys she's just a little girl! What could BL/ind possibly see in her?" Cherri exclaimed.

"We don't know…..we don't know anything at this point. But BL/ind needs her for something." Poison stated.

Dr. D came rolling out…..his eyes wide and he looked to Missile and then to Poison.

"D what's wrong?" Poison asked.

"Well I haven't finished doing all the research but…." Dr. D thought over telling the group what he had learned.

"Dr. D what is it?" Pony asked.

"Well…..Missile your mother…..well she….she….."

"For God's sake spit it out." Ghoul grumbled.

"Grace….your mother was the person who created the drug that gets rid of emotion. Your mother worked or works for BL/ind." Dr. D stated.

Kobra stared at Missile…if her mom worked for BL/ind how was she still here? Why was she not with BL/ind?


	30. Traitor?

Chapter 30

Poison couldn't even form any words in his month. He didn't even take his eyes off of Missile. "Wait what?" Jet sounded in complete shock.

"I think you guys heard me." Dr. D said.

"Are you sure though? Maybe it's just bad research." Ghoul stated.

"Bad research? No…it's true….they have her mother on record." Dr. D grunted.

"But…but that's impossible. My dad and mom were Killjoys!" Missile shouted.

"Apparently not little lady." Dr. D shook his head.

"But….but she didn't lie to us! She couldn't have." Missile mumbled.

"Well she did…she's the reason we're in this mess in the first place." Dr. D exclaimed.

"D! You don't know that." Cherri sounded offended by Dr. D.

"Yes I do…..who knows she could be a spy. She could be the reason Ghoul and Kobra got kidnapped." Dr. D yelled.

"Hey….don't go blaming her man! We got taken because we didn't give her up. Not because she is working for BL/ind." Ghoul shouted.

"For all we know she could be. I don't trust her." Dr. D stated. Missile had tears running down her eyes.

"And what do you expect us to do? Throw her out?" Jet yelled.

"Maybe…..it would get BL/ind off our backs for awhile!" Dr. D shouted back.

"Do you realize how stupid you sound right now? She's a little girl!" Cherri roared.

"Well she just might be a traitor."Dr. D glared at Missile, who shrunk back. Kobra stood up and stepped in front of her.

"Man…she isn't a traitor because if she was Ghoul and I would be dead. They wouldn't need us to get her. She would've gone straight back to them." Kobra said. Missile wrapped her arms around Kobra's thin waist.

"Maybe it's all part of a plan. You were basically dead anyway." Dr. D shouted back at Kobra.

"Yeah right. This ten year old girl has a master plan to destroy us all. Give me a break D." Kobra yelled. Poison just watched as Dr. D and Kobra yelled back and forth at each other.

"Kobra you know nothing about this world we live in do you? People get betrayed all the fucking time! People are so cruel that they do use children to their advantage. Because people like you can't see behind their innocence. Because nobody suspects a child." Dr. D shouted. Missile closed her eyes, why was this happening?

"Dr. D just shut up okay. We're not going to throw Missile out. She's not a traitor. Just look at her…she looks terrified." Poison said finally stepping in. Dr. D looked at Missile, mumbled something, and then went back into the back room.

Poison went over to Missile who was still latched onto Kobra. She hid her face in her side.

"Missile," Poison called out. Missile lifted her head and looked at Poison.

"I'm sorry Poison." She cried.

"No reason to be, you didn't do anything wrong." Poison wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes. She let go of Kobra and hugged Poison tightly. Poison calmed her down eventually. These boys had a lot of drama ahead of them.


	31. Test Rat

Chapter 31

Missile actually ended up falling asleep. Poison carried her to the small cot and then he turned to his group.

"What the hell are we going to do now?" Ghoul whispered harshly. Kobra winced and sat back down on the stool that he was sitting down in before. Poison shot his a worried glance before looking back at Ghoul.

"I don't know. If her mom really is working for BL/ind we're going to have some major issues. But it still doesn't explain why they want Missile. Why is she so important?" Poison sighed.

Dr. D wheeled out, an apologetic look on his face. "I may be able to answer that."

"Go on," Poison nodded.

"Missile was the first person to have tried the drug. She was the test rat basically, and obliviously it wears off eventually. And she must know things. Her mother must've told her things that BL/ind needs to know. " Dr. D continued.

"She would've told us if she remembered." Jet stated.

"That's the thing; her mother must've wiped her memory clean before the bombings. The information is still there, it's just buried deep inside her head." Dr. D reported.

"Do we know where her mother is? It would be nice to know if she's on our side or BL/ind's." Poison asked.

Dr. D looked solemnly at the ground, "She dead. BL/ind killed her when she refused to tell them where Missile was."

Poison closed his eyes. _I promise I will find your mother_. Poison remembered when he'd told Missile that. Poison took a deep breath. He looked at Missile who was still sleeping.

"Well, at least we know she cared for her daughter." Poison sighed.

Kobra looked at his brother, he knew about the promise he'd made Missile. He just wondered if Poison would tell Missile.

"Poison I got some reports of Korse and his gang heading this way. The other Killjoys have told me that he has three Dracs with him. Poison he's planning on taking us by surprise." Dr. D stated. Poison groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

"Can't he just give up for a week." Poison mumbled.

"I'm sorry that's just not how he works." Dr. D said.

Kobra couldn't help but feel terrified at the mention of Korse's name. The last time he'd seen Korse was when he was beating the shit out of him. He knew that Korse wanted them all dead, and he wanted them all to suffer. Kobra thought about how Ghoul and him had basically been cooked alive in that small room. And how Korse smiled evilly every time he'd cause anyone pain.

"Well I think the best possible way to get a semi good outcome out of this is if you, Pony, and Cherri take Missile and get out of here. Just so that they won't get Missile at least." Poison said.

"You want us just to leave you guys to fight Korse all alone?" Pony exclaimed.

"It's the best way. We can't let Korse get Missile." Poison stated.


	32. Ready to Die?

Chapter 32

The boys came up with a plan and now Cherri, Pony, Dr. D and Missile were packing up the van and getting ready to go.

"Poison why can't I stay here with you guys…..I don't want to go with them." Missile pouted.

"Because you'll be the most help if you go with them. And plus you'll be safer." Poison answered. Kobra limped into the room.

"Just got a report saying Korse and his gang just crossed into zone 5." Kobra reported. Poison nodded.

"That's not too far from here; you guys need to get going." Poison said and he ushered Missile outside where the van was idling. Everyone was in the van except Pony. Pony stood by the passenger side door, arms crossed across his chest. He also had his helmet on. Missile huffed and got into the van. Poison walked over to Pony.

"You watch over her okay?" Poison smiled.

"Of course," Pony giggled and got into the van. Poison hit the side of the van and they were off.

Ghoul walked up besides Poison, "Are we ready for this?" Ghoul asked.

"I don't know, Ghoul….I don't think anyone is every ready to die." Poison sighed.

**Sorry guys this is a fail chapter haha…..but the next chapter will be exciting!**


	33. He's Here

Chapter 33

Poison and Ghoul watched as the van disappeared into the horizon. They were happy that they were able to get Missile far away from here. They didn't want here anywhere near this place when Korse arrived. The whole Musicmakers idea had now sunk deep into the group of Killjoys. They still weren't sure how they were supposed to destroy BL/ind but they were determined to find out.

"Guys we should get inside, let's wait until he comes." Jet shouted from the entrance of the radio station. Ghoul took a deep breath and they walked back inside.

When they got inside they saw Kobra sitting down, he still was bruised and sore. Poison bit his lip. "Kobra maybe you could sit this one out." Poison announced.

Kobra smirked, "Poison you know that won't happen. Just because I can't move that fast doesn't mean I can't fight."

"I know…but I just felt like I should give it a try." Poison sighed. Kobra smiled and said.

"Poison I know I'm your younger brother, but you can't always protect me. I'll be fine; don't worry."

Several moments past until Jet said, "Guys no matter what happens today, I'm glad it will happen with you guys."

Poison smiled, "Same here….I never would've thought we'd be like this a few years back."

"Okay you need to pull over, potty break." Pony smiled.

"Oh my God Pony….you have such a weak bladder." Cherri laughed as she stopped the van. Missile suddenly got an idea and said.

"I need to go too,"

"Alright just don't take too long you two," Dr. D said and opened the van door. Missile hopped out and her and Pony went separate ways. She counted to ten and took off.

She ran and ran in the direction of the radio station. She knew Poison would be mad but she had to do this. She couldn't let her friends get hurt because of her…again. The air was hot and humid, but she could handle it. She just needed to get to the guys before it was too late.

Her legs started to burn and her breath was becoming labored. She stopped running to catch her breath. She looked around; she must've ran at least a mile maybe two. She started walking and she'd sworn she'd seen that bush before. So she was heading in the right direction. She didn't stop she couldn't stop she had to get to the station.

The sun beat down on her and she could feel the need for water. But she kept going. Suddenly she heard the sound of a car driving towards her. She turned around and saw the familiar black Trans Am. She gasped and hid behind a boulder. She prayed that they didn't see her, prayed that they'd just keep driving.

Her prayers were answered. The car didn't stop it just kept going. She knew that they were heading towards her friends so she followed the tire tracks. She would be lead straight to the radio station. Soon enough the station came into view.

She used the bushes to her advantage and started to crawl on the ground so that Korse wouldn't see her. But the Trans Am stopped. The station wasn't for a good two miles. She was confused but kept crawling. She was finally able to crawl past Korse but she stopped when he said.

"Okay, one of the Killjoys is injured. He will be no problem to take down, leave him for last….he is no challenge to us." She knew he was talking about Kobra, "The leader in mine, I want him to die by my hand…you got that. No one else is to touch him." She figured he meant Poison. Missile didn't want to risk being caught so she crawled and once they group was out of earshot she ran.

She didn't stop until she was inside the station and the Killjoys were staring at her.

"Missile….how….what are you doing here?" Poison asked.

"They stopped to go to the restroom and I ran back to you guys. I can't let Korse hurt you guys again." Missile said bravely.

Poison took a deep breath, "Missile has anyone told you that you are extremely stubborn."

"No," Missile smiled.

"Well you are," Ghoul stated.

"Poison Korse is only a few miles out….I overheard him talking." Missile reported.

"What did he say?" Poison asked.

"Um…..he said not to bother with Kobra…that he won't put up a challenge….and to leave you for him. He wants to kill you." Missile mumbled. Kobra looked at Poison and Poison bit his lip.

"Well we're ready for him. He's not going to win." Poison stated.

"You said he was only a few miles out? Why'd he stop?" Jet asked.

"I don't know…I thought that was weird too." Missile shrugged.

"Whatever the reason, maybe he did it to put us off." Ghoul suggested.

"Well it doesn't really matter now." Kobra sighed.

"Why?" Poison asked.

"Because he's here." Kobra motioned over to the window where Korse and three Dracs could be seen walking up to the station.


	34. Keep Running

Chapter 34

"Shit," Poison whispered. There was no place to hide Missile. Poison quickly grabbed his mask and pulled it on; as did everyone else. Kobra had his hand on his ray gun, ready to shoot at a seconds notice. Poison walked out of the radio station. Followed by Jet, Ghoul, Kobra and Missile.

Korse smiled devilishly and he laughed. "Poison why are you even letting the weak one fight. He will only be a disadvantage to you."

Poison looked to Kobra, who was glaring at Korse. "He is not weak, he is probably the strongest out of all of us. Him and Ghoul. They were able to survive after you put them through hell." Poison snapped back.

"It is your choice, just don't get upset when we kill him." Korse grinned. Poison knew he was trying to get into Kobra's head. Trying to make his less of a threat. Kobra tried to get Korse out of his head. The beating, the room, everything; everything was just too hard to push out of his mind.

"Just stop talking about meaningless stuff Korse. Why are you here?" Poison's voice was dripping with venom.

"Why isn't that obvious. I want you four dead and I want the little girl. End of story." Korse smiled at Poison's glare.

"Korse we are not giving up Missile. Just walk away now and we won't kill you." Poison barked.

"Really? I'm a professional killer. And you're saying you won't kill me." Korse laughed. Poison realized there was nothing good in this man. He had no heart. He was just pure evil.

"Fine, stay here a die." Poison shrugged.

The Killjoys lined up, Missile on the end closest to Poison. Next Korse and his Dracs lined up across from them. Korse taking Poison. Missile looked nervously at Poison who seemed unfazed by this foe.

"One," Korse yelled.

"Two," Poison shouted.

"Three," They both yelled in unison.

Laser beams shot, men fell. Kobra was able to take down his Drac. He saw Ghoul fall. He ran over to him, making sure that he was okay. Ghoul's eyes were closed but he was breathing. Kobra stood up and limped over to stand by Jet. Jet was trying to get a shot at a Drac.

"Stupid cowards, they're hiding behind rocks." Jet shouted.

"Jet watch out!" Kobra shouted but it was too late. A laser beam hit Jet square in the chest. Making him fall to the ground.

Kobra was confused, Jet was out cold right away. Yet he was still breathing. Then he realized what was going on. The Dracs were using stun guns. He didn't know about Korse's gun. But the Dracs weren't aiming to kill anyone.

"Poison they're using…." Kobra tried to warn Poison but he felt something hit him on his side. Rendering him unconscious.

Poison looked to his little brother. He saw his on the ground next to Jet. Poison also saw Ghoul on the ground, he couldn't tell if they were breathing or not. He expected the worse. Poison looked at Korse and he kept firing at him. But he just wasn't able to get a shot. Korse was too fast for him. Suddenly he felt a fiery pain in his chest area. He stumbled and fell to the ground.

"POISON!" Missile screamed. She tried to run to him but a Drac grabbed her collar and held her back. Korse laughed and walked up to the little girl.

"I finally have you." Korse smiled. He heard a groan come from Poison's direction.

Poison slowly opened his eyes. He looked up and saw Korse pointing his gun at his head. He saw a Drac holding Missile against her will.

Korse held his finger on the trigger. But he didn't shoot Poison. He didn't want too. He knew the group of Killjoys would wake up. They would storm BL/ind in hopes of getting Missile back. But if he shot Poison in the head none of that would happen. BL/ind would thank him and move on with whatever it is they want with the girl. But if he said they all got away. Then…..then he'd be able to kill Poison triumphantly, maybe BL/ind would promote him to chief of security. He wouldn't have to roam the desert for rats like Poison. He'd be able to stay in Battery City. This plan sounded way better than the original.

"Keep Running," Korse barked and turned away from Poison. He got into his car, taking Missile with him.


	35. We're Going to Get Her Back

Chapter 34

"Shit," Poison whispered. There was no place to hide Missile. Poison quickly grabbed his mask and pulled it on; as did everyone else. Kobra had his hand on his ray gun, ready to shoot at a seconds notice. Poison walked out of the radio station. Followed by Jet, Ghoul, Kobra and Missile.

Korse smiled devilishly and he laughed. "Poison why are you even letting the weak one fight. He will only be a disadvantage to you."

Poison looked to Kobra, who was glaring at Korse. "He is not weak, he is probably the strongest out of all of us. Him and Ghoul. They were able to survive after you put them through hell." Poison snapped back.

"It is your choice, just don't get upset when we kill him." Korse grinned. Poison knew he was trying to get into Kobra's head. Trying to make his less of a threat. Kobra tried to get Korse out of his head. The beating, the room, everything; everything was just too hard to push out of his mind.

"Just stop talking about meaningless stuff Korse. Why are you here?" Poison's voice was dripping with venom.

"Why isn't that obvious. I want you four dead and I want the little girl. End of story." Korse smiled at Poison's glare.

"Korse we are not giving up Missile. Just walk away now and we won't kill you." Poison barked.

"Really? I'm a professional killer. And you're saying you won't kill me." Korse laughed. Poison realized there was nothing good in this man. He had no heart. He was just pure evil.

"Fine, stay here a die." Poison shrugged.

The Killjoys lined up, Missile on the end closest to Poison. Next Korse and his Dracs lined up across from them. Korse taking Poison. Missile looked nervously at Poison who seemed unfazed by this foe.

"One," Korse yelled.

"Two," Poison shouted.

"Three," They both yelled in unison.

Laser beams shot, men fell. Kobra was able to take down his Drac. He saw Ghoul fall. He ran over to him, making sure that he was okay. Ghoul's eyes were closed but he was breathing. Kobra stood up and limped over to stand by Jet. Jet was trying to get a shot at a Drac.

"Stupid cowards, they're hiding behind rocks." Jet shouted.

"Jet watch out!" Kobra shouted but it was too late. A laser beam hit Jet square in the chest. Making him fall to the ground.

Kobra was confused, Jet was out cold right away. Yet he was still breathing. Then he realized what was going on. The Dracs were using stun guns. He didn't know about Korse's gun. But the Dracs weren't aiming to kill anyone.

"Poison they're using…." Kobra tried to warn Poison but he felt something hit him on his side. Rendering him unconscious.

Poison looked to his little brother. He saw his on the ground next to Jet. Poison also saw Ghoul on the ground, he couldn't tell if they were breathing or not. He expected the worse. Poison looked at Korse and he kept firing at him. But he just wasn't able to get a shot. Korse was too fast for him. Suddenly he felt a fiery pain in his chest area. He stumbled and fell to the ground.

"POISON!" Missile screamed. She tried to run to him but a Drac grabbed her collar and held her back. Korse laughed and walked up to the little girl.

"I finally have you." Korse smiled. He heard a groan come from Poison's direction.

Poison slowly opened his eyes. He looked up and saw Korse pointing his gun at his head. He saw a Drac holding Missile against her will.

Korse held his finger on the trigger. But he didn't shoot Poison. He didn't want too. He knew the group of Killjoys would wake up. They would storm BL/ind in hopes of getting Missile back. But if he shot Poison in the head none of that would happen. BL/ind would thank him and move on with whatever it is they want with the girl. But if he said they all got away. Then…..then he'd be able to kill Poison triumphantly, maybe BL/ind would promote him to chief of security. He wouldn't have to roam the desert for rats like Poison. He'd be able to stay in Battery City. This plan sounded way better than the original.

"Keep Running," Korse barked and turned away from Poison. He got into his car, taking Missile with him.


	36. Suicide Mission?

Chapter 36

The killjoys walked back into the radio station and started to come up with a plan. But this plan required some back-up and their back-up was currently missing in action. They had no idea what had happened to Dr. D, Pony, or Cherri. They would've thought that they'd notice Missile was gone and come back, they hadn't come back yet. Poison was worried that maybe Korse had gotten to them. But he didn't want to even want to think that, he'd lost Missile and almost lost all his friends. He didn't want to think about losing more people.

Kobra had told everybody about the Dracs using stun guns instead of real guns, hence them being alive.

"Why are they keeping us alive? I mean we all should be dead….but Korse hasn't killed us. Why?" Jet said.

"I don't know. None of this makes any sense." Poison stated rubbing his temples.

"Maybe they have a bigger plan; maybe they want us to come to them." Ghoul suggested.

"Well if that's what they want, they're getting it. Because we have to get Missile back." Poison sighed.

Just then they heard the sound of a van stopping in front of the station. The killjoys instinctively went for their guns. They all hid behind either the counter or the large sofa. They held their breaths as the sound of the door opening filled the room.

"Dr. D what if BL/ind got them?" Pony's voice whispered.

"I don't want to even let that thought enter my mind." Dr. D answered. Poison deciding it was safe stood up. Dr. D let out a sigh of relief as the others did the same.

"Where's Missile?" Cherri asked looking around the room for the little girl.

"BL/ind took her," Poison answered dryly, Poison was upset they let her go in the first place.

"No…Poison she ran off, I'm so sorry." Cherri looked sincerely sorry.

"Well, she's gone and we have to get her back." Poison stated.

"You can't be serious. Going to BL/ind's headquarters would be suicide." Dr. D said he sounded shocked.

"Frankly we don't have any other choice. She's a killjoy, she's our killjoy and we aren't letting BL/ind touch her." Poison said in a firm tone.

"Poison…I do not agree with any plan that requires you to go to the center of Battery City." Dr. D stated. Kobra thought Dr. D sounded very much like a father saying his son couldn't go out that night.

"You have no control over what we do." Poison said simply.

Dr. D took a deep breath, "What happens if all four of you are killed? Missile will never make it out."

"That's where you or Pony and Cherri come in." Poison stated.

"What are we supposed to do?" Pony asked.

"You'll be the backup. You guys will park a few miles out and if you don't see us driving away from the city within an hour, you'll drive inside of Battery City and grab Missile." Poison explained.

Pony had to admit the plan was very shaky and might end up getting them all killed. But they couldn't just let BL/ind hurt Missile. She was just a kid.

"Alright we're in," Pony and Cherri said in unison.

A small smile crept its way onto Poison's lips. They were getting Missile back, no matter what the cost.

A/N: Well I think you all know what happens in the next chapter but fear not….that will not be the end of the Fabulous Killjoys. I've made up the rest of the story. They took too long for the video sooo I have it all planed out. Hope you enjoy the crazy ride.


	37. SING it For the One's Who Hate Your Guts

Chapter 37

The group of killjoys waited until after the sun had gone down, they piled into the Trans Am and Poison stepped on the gas pedal. Poison had told Cherri to wait twenty minutes before they headed towards BL/ind. They all knew they had a huge possibility that they all might die in this raid, that they might lose a friend. Or maybe they might be the only one to escape. One thing was for sure in all of their minds. They were going to get Missile out.

Poison glanced at Kobra; he hated the thought that he was leading his younger brother into danger. He hated the thought that this might be the last night he ever spent with Kobra. With any of his friends, the last night he'd hear Ghoul obnoxious laugh, the last night he would be able to listen to Jet's lame jokes. Poison gripped the steering wheel hard and he could feel his knuckles going numb.

As they grew closer and closer to Battery City, the more anxious the group got. Kobra could feel his hands sweating under his leather fingerless gloves. Ghoul felt like his heart was pounding a thousand beats a second. Ray moved some hair out of his face with a shaky hand. Even though they knew they were going to die, didn't mean they were ready for it.

As the city came into view Poison sighed. He decided that he needed to say something to his group, "Guys….whatever happens tonight…..I want you to know that after everything's that's happened. I'm glad I was able to have you three right by my side."

"I agree, I don't think I'd been able to make it without you guys." Ghoul smiled weakly.

Everyone feeling the exact same way, didn't say anything, they were all too busy thinking about their lives, and possibly the end. Soon the edge of the city was in the killjoys sights. They all took a deep breath as Poison pressed down on the gas pedal and sped into a tunnel leading into the city. There were Dracs guarding the entrance to the city, but Poison didn't stop, he went right through, hitting the Dracs on the way.

But what the boys didn't see was a gloved hand reach up a slam down on the Emergency button. Now everyone in BL/ind knew they were here.

Missile sat in a heavily guarded room; there were many screens that watched the entire city. She'd been kept in this room the entire time she'd been here. They gave her a small ball to give her some source of entertainment. The Asian women that had asked her all sorts of ridiculous questions; was standing by her side. Missile notices she had a sword in her belt, _why use a sword _she had asked.

_Because they feel everything before they die. All the pain, the fear, everything._

Suddenly alarms went off and the Asian women looked at the screens with fearful eyes. The killjoys had arrived. Missile looked up at the women and smiled, the women smiled the fakest smile she'd ever seen.

The women pulled out a remote a pressed down on the large red button. What Missile didn't know was that button woke up Korse.

"Watch her," The women barked and left the room.

Poison swerved the car as it came to a stop. They had all forgotten their masks at the radio station, but they can't go back now. It was too late. So they went into BL/ind headquarters completely exposed. If they were to make it out tonight, BL/ind would know their identities, and if their families were still alive, BL/ind would for sure use them against them.

The killjoys stepped out of the Trans Am and they started to walk to the BL/ind S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W unit. The walk seemed to take ages, but soon enough they saw Dracs lining up ready to kill. Poison had his hand on his ray gun, right as they got in range the Dracs opened fire. But the killjoys were faster and had better aim.

They took out the Dracs, with no problem. More Dracs waited inside behind desks and corners. Jet dodged a ray as he almost got hit in the right shoulder. Kobra seeing a Drac trying to sneak up on Poison, shot him in the head; the Drac fell to the ground like a bag of lead. Ghoul was surprised he had made it this far, honestly he'd thought he'd be down within the first minute. Poison looked in every room, trying to spot a head of brown curly hair. Finally he spotted her and Ghoul and him rushed into the room taking out the Dracs working as the watch outs. Kobra and Jet guarded the outside, making sure no Dracs catch them by surprise.

Missile rushed over to Poison who kneeled down and hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Poison asked quickly.

"No, they just asked me so many questions." Missile replied. Poison nodded and stood up, Missile looked to her heroes, her family.

"I know a way out." She said, "It should avoid most Dracs."

"Alright, c'mon." Poison said and they left the room. Poison had a feeling this was all too easy. Something was terribly wrong.

The killjoys walked down a long white hallway. Their pictures on either side of them, a large red X across their faces. They just needed to get outside and then they'd be in the clear, they just needed to get to the Trans Am. The made it to the main entrance, their car was in sights. That's when laser beams exploded behind them.

They turned around and were faced with an army of Dracs and leading that army was Korse. The killjoys pulled their triggers. They couldn't give up, they were so close to success…..so close to be able to live.

Missile covered her ears, not wanting to hear the screams of the dying Dracs. This was too much to take in, too much to comprehend. Poison shot Drac after Drac, but the army didn't seem to get any smaller. When a Drac fell another took its place. Poison's back was to Kobra's and the two brothers shot again and again. Nothing was happening; they were not getting an edge against this army.

"Kobra…I love you! Just get out of here. Take the guys and get the hell out of here." Poison screamed. Kobra looked at his brother as he took off and shot a Drac in the back.

But as the Drac fell, the mask that covered his face ripped off in Poison's hand. Poison looked to the thing he had just killed. But Poison staggered. It wasn't a thing at all. It was a human, just like him. That's when it hit Poison. Dracs were just humans, brainwashed into killing. Those BL/ind forced them to take took away any emotion. What if they took the pills away? But he'd have to get inside BL/ind to do that.

Suddenly Korse came up to him and shoved him against the wall. Poison didn't fight back. Actually he did quite the opposite. Poison dropped his gun, giving himself to Korse. Korse grinned a placed his ray gun under Poison's chin, he cocked it.

Kobra looked over and saw that Korse was about to kill his brother. "POISON!" Kobra screamed.

Korse pulled the trigger and a bright flash of light exploded around Poison. "NOOO!" Kobra yelled. Missile hearing Kobra's screams pressed harder against her ears trying to take away the sound. But it did nothing, so she screamed. Screamed for her lost friend, her lost parents. Everything was lost now.

Kobra watched as his older brother slid limply to the ground. He wasn't moving.

"You bastard!" Kobra roared and shot at Korse. Kobra saw Korse grab his leg as one of his laser beams hit Korse. But suddenly Kobra felt a stinging pain in his leg, and then his shoulder. He was falling to the ground when Korse delivered the final blow to Kobra's chest. Kobra laid on the ground, feeling number and number. Until he closed his eyes and blackness took over.

"Ghoul we have to get out of here!" Jet called, Ghoul nodded and Jet grabbed Missile's hand and they ran out of the room. Taking one last glance at the two fallen brothers.

As Jet and Missile ran out of the door Ghoul shut it behind them. Jet turned around.

"What are you doing?" Jet yelled.

"Just go! Get her out of here!" Ghoul shouted back. Jet nodded and ran off taking Missile's hand again.

Ghoul took a deep breath and turned around facing the Drac army. He saw Kobra and Poison lying on the ground, blood pooling around their bodies. "I'm coming guys," Ghoul whispered to himself and he began to shoot. Ghoul saw two Dracs fall when he felt his right shoulder get shot. But he didn't stop. One handed he was able to bring down one more Drac before he felt the stinging pain in his right shoulder. Ghoul dropped his gun and began to stagger a bit; a Drac took aim and shot Ghoul in the upper chest. Ghoul began to fall, and finally he blacked out.

Jet and Missile ran out to the Trans Am. Jet knew Ghoul was most likely gone. Jet had seen all three of his best friends die, he didn't know if he'd be able to live with that. Jet heard the sound of laser beams rushing past him, he can't stop. He had to keep going for Missile. He turned around and started to shoot at the Dracs. But there were too many of them Jet felt beam after beam hit him square in the chest. Jet felt the cool metal of the Trans Am on his back; he felt his shirt getting moist with blood. He heard the sound of the van racing down the street. He smiled a weak smile before closing his eyes.

Missile looked around, tears running down her cheeks. All her friends, her family had died. The van came to a screeching stop in front of her. The door opened and Pony came out shooting. Dr. D helped her into the van and Pony shot one more Drac before hopping into the van and shutting the door. The van sped off and a few Dracs chased after it, but they were not able to catch it.

The Asian women watched the whole thing play out in front of her. She heard the door behind her open. "Ma'am what do you plan on doing to the killjoys?" Korse asked.

"Bag them up and take them to the correctional center. We'll get what we want from them." She smiled and turned away from the window.

"Yes ma'am….we'll get that done right now." Korse nodded and walked out of the room.


	38. The New Medicine

Chapter 38

Poison felt as if his jaw was on fire. The searing pain in his head was almost too much to bear. When Poison tried to raise his hand to rub his temple, his hand wouldn't move. It was being held down against his will. Poison could feel he was in a sitting position, he knew he had to open his eyes. He just didn't want too. But he had too; he had to know what situation he was in. So reluctantly Poison slowly opened his eyes. Poison saw he was strapped into a metal chair an IV connected to in arm. Poison got more and more confused with every different thing he saw. But as soon as he looked up his heart sank.

Kobra sat in the same position he was in; except his head was hanging down limply in front of his chest. Poison saw the IV connected to his right arm. "Kobra, Kobra c'mon please wake up." Poison whispered. He heard Kobra grumble and he saw him try to lift his arm; only to find out he couldn't. Kobra tried once more to try to lift his arm but was unsuccessful.

Kobra slowly opened his eyes, his chest was sore and every time he moved he felt like he might die. Kobra was able to lift his head and look at his older brother. "Poison where are we?" Kobra whispered back.

"I have no idea, but I have a bad feeling about all of this." Poison stated.

"As you should." Korse smiled as he walked into the room. A tall Asian lady behind him. Kobra felt a sudden fear fill his body, anytime he saw Korse he ended up getting hurt.

"Y'know this giving us all these chances to live, they giving me whiplash. Either kill us or let us go." Poison said.

"What is he talking about Korse?" The women asked harshly.

"He's lying madam." Korse seethed.

"Well then I guess it's time to try our new method of getting what we want." She smiled at the two killjoys. Korse nodded and said.

"BL/ind has just come out with a new medicine you can say. I suggest you tell us where the little girl is. Or you two will become the test rats."

"Go to hell," Poison barked. Korse smiled and turned to Kobra. He grabbed Kobra' s chin with his thumb and index finger. He pressed down hard making Kobra cringe.

"How about you Kobra…tell us what you know and you'll be able to skip all the pain." Korse grinned but Kobra said nothing.

Korse let go of Kobra's face harshly and pulled a remote with two red buttons on it out of his coat. "You see the IV strapped to your arms, well inside those IV's are the new medication. And if you two chose not to speak up I will be forced to push one button. What this medication does, well, it makes every nerve in your body feel pain. There will be one place on your body that isn't suffering. So I ask again. Where is the little girl?"

Kobra looked at Poison but they didn't say anything. They knew exactly where Dr. D, Pony, and Cherri had taken her. But they would never tell Korse.

"So be it," Korse smiled, "I wanted to try this out anyway."

Korse pressed down on one button and he held it down. Poison felt every part of his body explode in pain. His back arched and he let out a scream. Kobra looked away but the lady grabbed his temples and forced him to watch his brother scream. Poison tried to hold back his screams but he couldn't the pain was too unbearable. Korse let go of the button and Poison stopped screaming but his body was shaking violently.

"How about now? Just tell us and we won't do that to Kobra." Korse whispered in Poison's ear. Poison didn't want his little brother to have to go through that. But he said nothing. The lady let go of Kobra's temples and walked over to Korse and took the remote.

The remote had a dial on how much medication would be put into the body. She smiled and turned it up three levels. "I suggest you tell us where she is. Poison you don't want your brother to be put in that much pain do you?"

Poison looked at Kobra who was breathing hard but Kobra shook his head, telling Poison not to give in. "No….I won't tell you ever."

"So be it," She sighed and pressed the button controlling Kobra's IV.

Within seconds Kobra felt the unimaginable pain tear through his body. Korse held Poison's head making him look at his baby brother. Kobra gripped the arms of his chair tightly; so tight that the skin on his knuckles started to split, making blood run down his fingers. Kobra let out a haunting scream, a scream Poison would always remember. Kobra's back arched and the cuts on his knuckles became larger. Kobra let out another wave of screams; Poison could feel tears prickle his eyes.

"Just tell us where she is and then all of this will stop." Korse whispered into Poison's ear.

"I can't." Poison mumbled.

"Then you must watch this until he dies." Korse grinned.

"Please stop," Poison felt a tear fall down his face. Kobra knew this had gone on longer than Poison's had. Kobra just wanted this to stop, he didn't know how much more he could take.

"Just tell me Poison and he can live." Korse stated.

"No," Poison had to stay strong. Kobra let out another scream, but this scream was different from all the others. This one was weaker. "Please STOP!" Poison yelled.

"GERARD HELP ME!" Kobra cried out. Unable to think straight Kobra yelled out to his brother. Korse looked at the lady who released her thumb on the button. Poison sighed; they knew all of their identities now, if their wives were still alive they could use them against them.

"Thanks Kobra," Korse patted Kobra's cheek as he and the lady walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry," Kobra cried.

"It's okay….it wasn't your fault." Poison said, Kobra was shaking and he knew if their wives die..it was all his fault.


	39. Left Behind

Chapter 39

Ghoul and Jet woke up sore and confused. They had no idea where they were or even why they were still alive. They were in a dark, cold room together. Both were handcuffed to the wall. Ghoul looked up at Jet and saw his head hanging limply in front of him.

"Jet, Jet are you awake?" Ghoul called out.

"I am now…" Jet grumbled.

"Do you think Kobra and Poison are okay?" Ghoul asked worried.

"I have no idea…but I'm sure they're fine. I mean they're probably in the same situation we are." Jet said trying to reassure Ghoul.

"I just hope they're not hurt." Ghoul mumbled.

"Ghoul they're fine….let's just worry about getting out of here first." Jet said. Ghoul nodded and looked around for anything that could break the handcuffs. But the room was completely empty, the only things that were in there were Ghoul and Jet.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Ghoul hissed.

"I don't know." Jet sighed.

The door opened; Korse and a few Dracs came in. Korse smiled and looked down at a file that he held in his right hand.

"Mr. Toro and Mr. Iero is it?" Korse stated. Ghoul's and Jet's eyes grew wide and they looked at each other.

"How do you know our names?" Jet spat.

"Michael gave them all away. He's just so weak." Korse shook his head in mock disappointment.

"What did you do to him?" Ghoul yelled.

"Nothing too bad. He'll live at least." Korse grinned at the two killjoys.

"What is it that you want from us?" Jet asked.

"Just tell me where the little girl was taken. I'll let you two go free if you do." Korse offered.

"We won't ever tell you!" Ghoul snapped.

"Well let me rephrase the offer. I will let you and your families go." Korse looked at both Ghoul and Jet. Jet and Ghoul looked at one another but Jet was the one who spoke up.

"They're still alive?" Jet questioned.

"Why of course….they are both beautiful women. And they will both make lovely kids." Korse stated.

Ghoul grinded his teeth together, "I don't believe you,"

"Understandable…..that is why we are taking you to them." Korse snapped his fingers and the Dracs freed Ghoul and Jet but only for second until they clasped another pair of handcuffs on the two men's hands.

"Why are you doing this?" Jet asked.

"I just want the location of the little girl. That's it. If you tell me…I will let you go." Korse said, he sounded serious but they both know they could never trust him. The Dracs ushered them out of the room and they were walking down a long white hallway.

"You should really put some color in this building….it's quite boring." Ghoul snickered.

"Don't test me….I can easily turn you two around and never let you see your families ever again." Korse barked. They finally reached a door. Korse entered in a code and the door slowly opened.

Ghoul and Jet gasped when they saw their wives and kids inside the room. They looked thinner but still healthy. Jet saw his child for the first time and it nearly brought tears to his eyes. Christa looked at Jet and she gasped. She got up and ran over to her husband.

"Ray I've missed you so much! Oh my God I can't believe it's really you!" She hugged him tightly and Jet wished he could hug her back.

"I've missed you too baby." Jet said choking back tears. Jet looked to the baby boy sitting on the couch.

"What's his name?" Jet asked looking at his son.

"Ray," Christa answered, Jet smiled and couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

Jamia looked at Frank and she ran over to him. She hugged him tightly and kissed him passionately.

"I thought you were gone," Jamia whispered.

"I never left you…. I would never do that to you." Ghoul whispered back.

"I love you," Jamia said.

"I love you too," Ghoul cried. Ghoul looked to his baby girls and saw that they had grown up and little bit and he let the tears fall down his cheeks.

"Alright…tell us where she is and you guys are free to go." Korse said, "And I keep my word remember?"

Jet remembered the when Kobra had gotten hurt and Korse let Poison check to see if he was alive. He was going to let them go if Kobra had been killed. Jet took a deep breath…he was going to tell him. He had to save his family.

"What about Kobra and Poison?" Jet asked.

"They had their chance…..this is yours." Korse smiled. Ghoul looked to Jet who nodded.

"She's about 100 miles east of here. They're in a cave." Ghoul mumbled.

"See that's all I needed. Let them go." Korse ordered.

The Dracs nodded and released Ghoul and Jet. They felt horrible…they had just given up on Kobra and Poison. Who knows what BL/ind would do to them? But they save their families and they weren't actually going to let BL/ind get to Missile. They would warn Dr. D before they even got there.

Ghoul picked up Cherry and Jamia grabbed Lily. Jet scooped Ray into his arms and they ran. They didn't stop running until they were at least two miles outside of Battery City.

"Who are Kobra and Poison?"Christa asked.

Jet took a deep breath, "Mikey and Gerard…..and our names now are Jet Star and Fun Ghoul."

"You just left your best friends back in Battery City?" Jamia yelled.

"We had to get you guys out of there." Ghoul explained.

"But they are practically your brothers…and you left them for dead." Jamia was appalled at this.

"Honey we needed you guys to be safe." Ghoul stated.

"Whatever," Jamia mumbled.

Jet handed Ray over to Christa and he pulled out a small radio he kept in his jacket, he was surprised that BL/ind hadn't taken it. He pressed the button and said, "Dr. D, are you there?"

"Jet is that you?" Dr. D sounded surprised.

"Yes….guys get out of that cave….BL/ind is coming. Get out now." Jet yelled.

"How'd they find out?" Dr. D asked.

"That doesn't matter…just get out of there." Jet ordered.

"Okay….how are you guys still alive?"

"We'll explain later," Jet stated. He let go of the button and the group continued on their way away from Battery City….leaving their friends behind.


	40. A Surprise and A Loss

Chapter 40

Poison looked around the room for anything, anything at all, that could cut the ropes on his wrists. But the room was empty, Poison sighed. He wondered if Ghoul and Jet were okay, he didn't know he'd do if he ever lost them. Poison looked to Kobra who was sleeping. He could see the cuts on his knuckles weren't deep but they were wide. Dry blood covered all his fingers, and he could see some blood had dropped onto his pants.

Poison kept telling himself, BL/ind cannot break me. But by the looks of it…..maybe they could. Maybe the killjoys had failed their mission. There was no way to destroy BL/ind if you were one of their prisoners. But if they could escape…well then they could destroy it from the inside out. And hopefully rescue their families on the way out. But how were they to escape a room that was built to hold them in? Poison then remembered something his wife had gotten him about two months before the bombings.

A necklace, a necklace that with pushing the trigger turned into a knife. He looked down and saw that it was still hanging loosely around his neck. Poison smiled, a new hope building in his body. But how was he going to get it off his neck? Poison bit his lip thinking this over. Poison put his chin to his chest and with his teeth pulled the necklace up. He was able to slide the necklace over his head and it fell on his arm. Poison smiled, freedom was becoming closer and closer.

"Poison what are you doing?" Kobra whispered.

"Trying to get us out of here." Poison whispered back.

Suddenly the door opened, and Poison had no time to hide the knife. Korse smiled at Poison as he walked up to him.

"And what do we have here?" Korse grabbed the necklace from Poison. He twirled it in his fingers for a few moments and then he saw the trigger. He looked at Poison as he pressed it down. A small steel knife popped up. Korse shook his head.

"Very clever Poison, but sadly I think I'll have to hold on to this." Korse slipped the small necklace into his pocket. "I think you two will be happy to know that Ghoul and Jet are safe."

"What are you talking about?" Kobra barked.

"They chose their families over you two, and they gave us the location of the little girl. I have some Dracs out right now to go a fetch her." Korse grinned evilly.

"They wouldn't do that." Poison snapped.

"Oh but they did. They're gone….they abandoned you two. They left you for dead." Korse stated.

"You're lying," Poison yelled.

"Now am I one to lie….I think not….I may have a cold heart, but I am not a liar." Korse said in a fake offended tone.

Kobra didn't know what to think….what if Korse was telling the truth? What if Ghoul and Jet really had given up on them? After all they've been through together.

"They wouldn't do that," Poison repeated but this time he sounded weaker, less hopeful.

"Let's not waste time now." Korse smiled and snapped his fingers. Two Dracs came into the room and starting untying Kobra's restraints.

Once free Kobra tried fighting them off, but he was simply out numbered.

"What are you doing?" Poison screamed.

"Something I should've done a long time ago." Korse grinned at Poison one more time before leaving the room with the Dracs.

And they took Kobra with them.

Jet, Ghoul and their families stopped for the night in some cave. Neither of the wives spoke to their husbands, they were too disappointed by them.

"Can we speak to each other?" Jet huffed as he got the fire started.

"No we can't! You two just left your friends behind. Your brothers!" Christa shouted.

"We had no choice," Jet mumbled.

"You always have a choice. You just chose selfishly." Christa barked.

"We already feel like shit okay?" Ghoul sighed.

"As you should!" Jamia yelled.

"We'll go back for them…once you guys are safe." Jet stated.

"We are safe!" Christa stated.

"No you're not….once Korse figures out we warned Dr. D he'll come looking for us." Jet explained, "We have to go far away from Battery City. We can't lose our families again."

"No you need to go now. We're fine….you two need to save your friends." Jamia pleaded.

"Alright…but not until tomorrow night. We need our rest and some time to get ready." Jet sighed.

"Looks like we're invading Battery City….again." Ghoul smirked.

It had been a couple hours since they took Kobra and Poison didn't want to know what they were doing to him. Poison thought of everything that's happened, and through everything Kobra had been right there besides him.

He could not lose his brother.

The door opened and Korse walked in, he beamed at Poison.

"What have you done to my brother?" Poison yelled.

"Don't worry….he's not dead." Korse stated, he then snapped his fingers.

A man in white clothes stepped in. He had blond hair and hazel eyes. But he was not Poison's brother. Not anymore.

Kobra was a Draculoid.


	41. Reverse Psychology

Chapter 41

Poison stared at the man in front of him. The man dressed in all white, the man that resembled his brother. But his brother was not there. Poison felt as if he might cry at any moment. He'd lost the one last living relative he had. But he wasn't going to give up, Poison hoped, no, he prayed that Mikey was still there. Deep inside the mindless man that stood in front of him.

Korse smiled as he knew the pain that Poison felt was a burning pain. And he hoped that, that pain would eat Poison from the inside, and destroy him entirely. That with the last known living relative Poison had being gone, that Poison would not see the point in living. Korse gave Poison one last smile before turning to Kobra.

"You watch him…make sure he doesn't escape." Korse ordered.

"Yes sir," Kobra nodded and stood by the door, holding his black ray gun in hand.

Poison couldn't believe this was happening right now. He wouldn't believe that his brother was gone, that he'd just lost everything. Suddenly he couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He felt warm tears fall down his cheeks. As he stared into the eyes of his baby brother he knew that a spark was still in him. If he could only get Kobra to stop taking the pills BL/ind was giving him, then maybe, just maybe he'd get his brother back.

"Mikey…I know you're in there! Listen to me….fight back. Fight to survive Mikey." Poison cried out. Kobra looked at Poison.

"Shut up," Kobra barked.

"I know I haven't lost you yet. I know you're still in there…you haven't left yet." Poison shouted a little louder.

"I said shut up! You have no right to talk you dirt rat!" Kobra yelled.

Poison cringed as his brother yelled at him. He took a deep breath and decided to try a different approach.

"You think you're all high and mighty because you work for BL/ind but let me tell you something. You are nothing but a mindless freak! You mean nothing to BL/ind; you're just a man with a gun sent to do their dirty work!" Poison yelled trying to sound as angry as he could.

"I am not! How fucking dare you speak to me like that!" Kobra seethed.

"Oh really, BL/ind feeds you those pills just so they can control you. So you can be their puppet. Their toy." Poison snickered; he saw a Kobra's face turn to pure angry and hatred.

"I don't need any pills! And BL/ind is forcing me to do nothing!" Kobra snapped.

"Well stop taking them…and prove me wrong," Poison smirked.

"You'll see I don't need any fucking pills." Kobra stated before standing up straight again.

Poison smiled. Once Kobra is back to normal…they'll have a man on the inside. A vital key to the destruction of BL/ind.

**Sorry it was so short!**


	42. Planning A Rescue

Chapter 42

Jet and Ghoul packed their bags and reluctantly left their families in the cave. They knew they trip would take about two days because now BL/ind was probably looking for them and they'd have to be a lot more careful of where they went.

Of course they wanted to save their friends as soon as possible, but they didn't want to get captured again as they did so. Something told them Korse wouldn't let them go if they did. The two boys had been traveling for about an hour when they saw a familiar van driving up to them. Ghoul looked to Jet as the van came to a stop next to them.

Cherri got out of the front seat, Dr. D, Pony, and Missile came from the back. Cherri looked confused and then very worried.

"Where's Poison and Kobra?" Cherri asked.

"Back at BL/ind headquarters," Ghoul mumbled.

"What," Pony yelled.

"Korse gave us our families back! What were we supposed to do?" Jet barked.

"Not leave your best friends." Pony shot back.

"We had no choice!" Ghoul stated.

"Of course you had a choice. And you choose to leave your friends!" Cherri growled.

"We couldn't lose our families again. We needed to get them out of Battery City. We're going back for Kobra and Poison right now." Jet explained.

"If they're not already dead!" Cherri spat.

"That's enough!" Dr. D shouted, Missile stood next to him, she looked scared. She was scared at the fact that she may have lost two of the most caring people in her life.

"Dr. D….they just left them…we may have lost our only chance!" Pony snapped.

"To save their families. Now are you're wives and children safe?" Dr. D asked Ghoul and Jet.

"Yeah….they're hidden in a small cave about a mile and a half from here." Ghoul reported.

"Okay, do you guys even have a plan for getting Poison and Kobra?" Dr. D questioned.

Jet and Ghoul glanced at each other before shaking their heads, "That's what I thought, why don't we go back to that cave and plan out some things." D. D suggested.

They all piled back into the van and Cherri drove to the small cave. Jamia and Christa, upon hearing the van hid their children behind a big boulder and were getting ready to put up a fight. Because last time a van had pulled up they were taken forcibly out of their homes. The two wives saw a women jump out of the driver's seat and a man with tights and roller skates get out of the back.

The wives decided that these people weren't Dracs or working for BL/ind. But then their husbands got out.

"You guys are supposed to be saving your friends." Christa said.

"I know…but we ran into some friends and they're going to help us." Jet stated to calm down his wife.

"Alright guys let's start working on that plan." Dr. D said, everyone nodded and listened to what Dr. D had to say.

About two hours after Kobra's and Poison's conversation another Drac walked into the room with a little white pill in his hand. The Drac silently gave Kobra the pill and Kobra popped it into his mouth. For a moment Poison thought his plan wouldn't work. That Kobra was going to keep taking those pills; but as soon as the Drac left, Kobra spit out the pill and crushed it with his foot. He spread the chalky white powder on the floor leaving no evidence that he didn't take it.

Poison smiled and knew his plan was going to work. Well at least that's what he kept telling himself. Because if this plan failed he might just accomplish getting Kobra and himself both killed.


	43. Welcome Back

Chapter 43

The plan was set; Dr. D, Pony, and Cherri create a diversion and have it so that BL/ind's focus was on them. Ghoul and Jet would then sneak into BL/ind's headquarters and hopefully rescue Kobra and Poison without being captured. It was a shaky plan but a plan nonetheless. Missile was to stay with Jamia and Christa. They didn't want to risk her getting caught. That would pretty much ruin the mission.

The five killjoys hopped into the van and Cherri pressed on the gas pedal hard. Ghoul bit his lip, hard enough to that he tasted blood, and he couldn't believe they were going back to BL/ind. They'd escaped death once, and now they were going to try that again. Jet knew that the possibility of escaping BL/ind again were slim to none. But they had to at least try to save their friends. After all they've been through together they couldn't just give up on them now.

About a half mile away from Battery City, Cherri stopped the car and Jet and Ghoul got out.

"I love you boys like brothers. But no matter what, get Kobra and Poison out of there. And destroy BL/ind. We'll take care of the rest." Dr. D smiled.

Ghoul and Jet nodded, "Okay…Dr. D how are we supposed to destroy BL/ind?" Ghoul asked.

"Everything burns, go to the armory and get some bombs. Destroy the very center of BL/ind." Dr. D explained.

"I love ya man," Ghoul and Jet said in unison. Pony shut the door and they sped off. Leaving Ghoul and Jet in the dessert.

"C'mon man…let's get our friend's back." Jet said and they started walking to what could be the last day on Earth.

Poison could see that Kobra was fighting with himself. He'd randomly shake his head and start blinking fast. He could tell it was only moments until he got his brother back. Poison smiled at the thought, he just wanted his brother back.

All of a sudden, Kobra dropped his gun and clutched his head. He sank to his knees and closed his eyes. Poison saw that he was whispering something, but what the words were, he was not sure. Kobra started to rock back and forth, whispering to himself. Poison felt his throat tighten, it broke his heart to see his brother like that.

Kobra could feel himself trying to break through the barrier that was between him and his mind. The barrier that BL/ind had put up, he was so close. So close to being free.

Suddenly Kobra fell silent. Poison stared at his younger brother. Hoping that it was truly him. That he'd won his brother back.

"What happened," Kobra whispered.

"BL/ind turned you into a Drac." Poison stated.

"I can't remember anything…..I just remember going into a white room." Kobra said.

"It's okay you're back now…that's all that matters." Poison smiled.

Kobra stood up and grabbed his gun. He started to untie Poison. They were getting out of here.

**Hey guys! Just a heads up…this story will soon be done. I pretty sure there will be three chapters left and then maybe a epilogue. Thanks so much for reading…love ya!**


	44. A Loss

Chapter 44

Poison slowly stood. God it felt good to use his legs, it felt good to not be sitting in a chair. Kobra walked behind Poison and started to loosely tie his hand back together.

"Kobra, what are you doing?" Poison asked slightly worried.

"Well, if you want to get out of here alive, then I'm tying your wrists together so it looks like I'm still a Drac. And if we encounter any other Dracs along the way I'll just say Korse told me to take you to the prison cells." Kobra explained.

"Do you even know how to get out of here?" Poison questioned.

Kobra put a hand on Poison's shoulder, "Of course I do….it's weird it's like I know this place like the back of my hand. I think they, like, programmed Battery City into my brain."

"So do you know where they keep the women and children?" Poison asked, maybe he'd be able to get his wife back.

"Already ahead of you there, buddy." Kobra smiled, "The women's camp is on our way out. We're getting them back."

All Poison could do was smile, to see his baby girl again. To be able to hug his beautiful wife again, just the thought nearly brought Poison to tears.

"You ready," Kobra asked.

"I'm born ready," Poison nodded.

Kobra gripped Poison's shoulder a bit harder and they were out the door. Poison could hear Kobra's nervous breathing. Poison's own heart was beating a thousand times a second. If Korse caught them now, they'd be dead.

Kobra made a right turn, the same hallway they'd walk down before. It was still lined with all their wanted pictures. Poison saw a group of four Dracs walking down the hallway.

"Hey what are you doing with that prisoner?" One of them yelled.

Ghoul and Jet heard laser beams being shot and multiple shouts. They knew it was probably their friends causing the diversion. Jet saw the massive city approach them. Ghoul and Jet knew they only had a matter of time to get to the armory and he correctional center.

They walked silently into the city. Every building either white or gray. Every sign a mixture of those colors. Everything looked exactly the same; Ghoul felt a slight pain in his heart. If they failed now, this is what the world would always be like. Every step the boys had to make had to be silent. They couldn't bring any attention to themselves. Jet saw the armory and there were a four Dracs guarding the entrance. Ghoul and Jet quickly hid behind some tall bushes.

They only had one chance at this. They had to take out four Dracs almost instantly. Take out two with the other two realizing what was going on. Ghoul took a deep breath before looking at Jet. Jet slowly nodded, telling him this was the best time as any.

Ghoul and Jet shot up behind the bush and shot two Dracs in the head, making fall to the ground instantaneously. The other two looked baffled but before they could call out for help, Ghoul and Jet shot them. Jet let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

They ran up to the building and saw that you needed a card to gain access to the armory. Ghoul started looking through one of the dead Dracs jackets until he finally found one. Ghoul quickly handed Jet the card, and Jet swiped the card. The light above the door blinked green and the door was unlocked.

"Just grab some bombs. Nothing else." Jet ordered, Ghoul nodded and started looking for anything that resembled a bomb.

The inside of the armory was cold, and every weapon was either black or white. The walls were made of concrete as with the floor. Jet grabbed three timer bombs and hooked them onto his belt. Ghoul was able to grab four; hopefully these were enough to bring down a city.

Pony and Cherri were back to back, fending off Drac after Drac. Cherri lost count on how many she'd killed, but it must've been at least forty maybe more. When they drove up to the front of Battery City all the Dracs were immediately focused on them, giving Ghoul and Jet their chance to break into the city.

Dr. D fought furiously, every Drac he killed, was retribution for every Killjoy they'd killed. He didn't feel bad that they were killing men. They'd lost every ounce of man that was once in them, all they were now were killing machines. They had no feelings.

Dr. D could see Korse coming up to him. Pony saw this, and he wanted to help D, but he needed to stay with Cherri. That was Dr. D's orders.

Korse smiled as Dr. D raised his gun to him. Dr. D knew he couldn't kill this man, he didn't have the skill, and he couldn't kill something built to murder. Korse grabbed D's gun and threw it to the ground, he grabbed Dr. D's collar and picked him up, off his chair. Korse slammed D up against the van, Dr. D's head hit the van with a sickening thud.

"Where is she?" Korse growled.

"You aren't getting that information from me, you'll never find her." Dr. D grinned.

Korse slammed D up against the van again, but this tie much harder. "Tell me…or else you die."

"You're going to kill me anyway, why tell you?" Dr. D snickered.

"Have it your way then; I know the other two are in the city somewhere. When I point my gun at their heads, I'll tell them it was all your fault." Korse beamed and he pulled the trigger. Dr. D fell to the ground, his hand over his wound.

"DR. D!" Pony screamed.

"C'mon boys, these aren't the Killjoys worth killing. The Musicmakers are planning on escaping." Korse shouted and then all the Dracs ran back into the City.

Pony broke off from Cherri and kneeled down next to his dear friend. Tears were falling from his eyes, blood was leaking through Dr. D fingers.

"D, please….let's get you into the van. We can fix you up at the station." Pony said, starting to pick Dr. D off the ground.

"No, go help the others. The Musicmakers must succeed." Dr. D choked out.

"We have to help you though!" Pony exclaimed. Cherri knew at that moment Dr. D was going to die.

"No…..help…the Musicmakers." Dr. D breathed.

"Please…let me help you." Pony cried.

"You are like a son to me Pony. I love you, and I'm proud of you." Dr. D smiled one last time before falling limp in Pony's arms. His eyes staring up at the rising sun.

"You can't be dead, you can't." Pony wailed. Cherri put her hand on Pony's shoulder.

"He's gone Pony. Let's carry out his last wish." Cherri stated.

Pony nodded and gently set Dr. D on the ground, "We're coming back for you." Pony whispered.

The two Killjoys then ran into the city, hoping it wasn't too late for there friends.


	45. I Want To See This City Burn

Chapter 45

Poison heard Kobra quickly suck in his breath. _C'mon Kobra, keep it together_; he thought.

"Korse ordered me to take this desert rat to the prison cells," Kobra growled and shook Poison.

The Dracs looked at the two killjoys and shrugged, "Okay, back to your business then."

Kobra breathed a sigh of relief as they walked right passed the four Dracs. Poison smiled up at his younger brother; suddenly they heard the familiar sounds of the alarm. Poison broke free of his restraints, and the two brothers started to run.

"Where are we going," Poison yelled as Kobra led them down some run down stairs.

"This is the abandoned part to BL/ind. There should be no one down here." Kobra stated.

The abandoned area was cold and Kobra was right no one was down there. There were hundreds of small cubicles, and Poison was ready for a Drac to surprise them at any moment.

"Hey, Kobra do you know why this area is deserted?" Poison asked staying closely behind Kobra.

"Nah, all I know is nobody has been down here since the bombings." Kobra answered, "Okay, we're almost at the exit. We're going to get out of here."

Poison smiled, but that smile vanished once they heard the familiar voice.

"I do not believe that I told you to release the prisoner." Korse's voice rang through Kobra's and Poison's ears.

Needless to say they stop dead in their tracks.

Ghoul and Jet quietly ran through the streets of Battery City. Making sure their steps were soundless, at this point they couldn't get caught. Not with enough bombs to bring down the city. They heard the sound of feet running and the quickly hid behind a corner of the building. When they saw that that the people were Pony and Cherri, they got confused. Where was D?

They ran up Pony and Cherri. Ghoul could tell that Pony had been crying and he feared the worse.

"Where's Dr. D?" Jet whispered.

"Dead, Korse shot him. If I get my hands on that bastard…he's going to be sorry." Pony growled.

"He's gone?" Ghoul breathed.

"Yeah…..gave his life for you guys actually." Pony spat.

Ghoul and Jet felt a wave of guilt and sorrow rush through them. They thought of everything Dr. D had done for them, all he sacrificed. Everything he did was so that the Killjoys would succeed one day. He even gave his life for that cause.

"C'mon guys…we have no time for this right now. We need to go get Poison and Kobra." Cherri urged.

Jet and Ghoul nodded and they started off in the direction of the correctional center.

Kobra and Poison slowly turned to face Korse. Not only was Korse there, but the Asian women and nearly twenty Dracs. Kobra took a deep breath, and looked to Poison; who looked extremely pale.

"So I see you've returned to your natural self again, stop taking your pills Kobra?" Korse spoke in a venomous tone.

"What can't take us on your own…..so you brought your little army along?" Kobra spat.

"No…..I can very well take both of you. But we had a little security breach and after those dirt devils were dealt with; they wanted to see you two finally get dusted." Korse stated blandly.

"Only people getting dusted here is you and you're little army," Poison growled.

"See I don't think so…..you're slightly outnumbered. And I'm built to kill, remember?" Korse smiled.

"Korse I want these men dead, stop your chatting and let's get the job done." The women barked. She pulled out a long sword; Poison knew it as a katana.

"Go find the other two….we'll take these ones." Korse ordered the Dracs that stood behind them.

Kobra saw a few nods and then they ran off, but he wondered who the other two might be. Didn't Ghoul and Jet get away? But he had no time to dwell on that thought, right now he had to be completely focused at the task at hand; which was getting away from Korse and his female companion.

"I'll take the women, you take Korse." Poison whispered to him. Poison knew she was an excellent fighter, and was not to be underestimated.

Kobra nodded and stepped closer to Korse, who chuckled at the sight of his challenger. Poison searched the area for something he could use to block with against the katana. The women advanced at him, and Poison quickly dodged the swinging blade.

Poison ran from the women, he had to find something that he could defend himself with. She followed closely behind; she swung the katana every time she thought she was close enough to hurt Poison.

Poison was able to dodge every blow, but he could see he was cornering himself. With every step he took he came closer to a corner of the building; and he still hadn't seen anything that could be a use to him. He would just have to take the katana out of her hands. And that was going to be no easy feat. Poison turned to face the women as soon as his back hit the cold stone wall.

She swung and Poison saw the sword gleam in the moonlight. He watched as she brought it down towards him, he quickly grabbed her wrist and the katana stopped nearly inches from his face. Poison's hands shook as he tried to keep the katana away. Poison twisted her wrist; she yelped and dropped the sword. They both looked at each other and sprung themselves at the katana.

They fell to the ground as Poison reached for the sword he felt someone pull his hair. He let out a cry and soon she had the sword again. She straddled Poison's waist and slowly brought the tip of the katana across Poison's left cheekbone. Poison clenched his teeth as he felt warm blood run down his face. She held the sword against Poison throat. Poison could feel the sweat on his forehead and his breathing was ragged.

"Ready to die Musicmaker?" She laughed.

Korse dropped his ray gun, "Why don't we fight like men? Drop your gun and we'll have an almost fair fight."

Kobra eyed Korse but slowly put his weapon on the ground. He wondered how Poison was doing and if he was even alive? Kobra took a deep breath; he knew he was no match against Korse. This was the man that almost beat him to death. He just had to hold him off until Poison came to help him. He prayed Poison was okay.

Korse clenched his hands into fists and threw a punch. Kobra ducked and hit Korse, Korse's face jerked to the side. Kobra smiled, he actually hit Korse. Kobra swung again and hit Korse in the stomach; Korse doubled over and Kobra kneed Korse in the face. Kobra heard the sound of bones crunching in Korse's face. Kobra took a step back, his eyes widened when Korse stood up straight. Blood covered the lower half of his face. The blood was so thick that it was almost black.

"Alright I let you have a few punches. Now is my turn." Korse smiled. He lunged at Kobra with incredible speed. Kobra felt a fist collide with the right side of his face.

Kobra stumbled backwards and looked up to see Korse land another punch to his face. Kobra tasted blood in his mouth, and he could feel it pour from his nose. Kobra blocked the next punch to his face with his forearm. Kobra heard a snap in his arm as Korse's fist hit his arm. Kobra howled in pain, Korse took this chance to grab Kobra's shirt. Korse brought his head, full force, onto Kobra's. Kobra's head snapped back and his vision blurred for a second. Korse punched Kobra in the chest; Kobra felt the wind escape his lungs. Kobra knew he was going to lose; there was no way he'd be able to defeat Korse. Korse shoved Kobra threw a glass window, Kobra fell flat on his back, he looked up at Korse.

And he stared down the barrel of his own red gun. Korse was going to kill him with his own gun.

The group of four Killjoys saw the correctional center. They also saw a mob of at least twenty Dracs running towards them.

"Alright…this is it. Either we defeat BL/ind today or die trying. C'mon…let's show them what Killjoys are made of!" Ghoul shouted, they all pulled out their brightly colored ray guns and shot at the oncoming army.

Dracs fell as they were shot and the Killjoys dodged the many laser beams that came their way. More and more Dracs started to fall. But it seemed like if one Drac fell, two would take its place. Jet aimed for a Drac and took it out. As they tried to hold their ground, the Dracs invaded and they were forced to hand-to-hand combat.

A Drac tackled Ghoul to the ground and started hitting him everywhere he could land his fist. Ghoul reached for his ray gun he dropped. His fingers grazed the handle, Ghoul tried pushing the Drac off but he would not budge. Ghoul reached one last time and luckily his fingers wrapped around his gun. Ghoul shot the Drac and shoved the limp body off of him.

When Ghoul stood up, he saw that only five more Dracs stood standing. Cherri had her hand over her right arm; blood was seeping through her fingers. Pony felt as a beam went into his left shin. Pony cried out in pain and fell to the floor.

Jet ran over to his fallen friend and covered him. Soon there was only one Drac left. Ghoul and Jet both raised their guns and pulled the trigger. Both beams hit the Drac directly in-between the eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ghoul asked the two injured Killjoys.

"We're fine, now go and get your friends. I want to see this city burn!" Pony stated.

Ghoul and Jet nodded and ran into the correctional center. This was going to end today.

**Wow…..long chapter haha. Okay I think the next chapter is the last. I hoped you guys enjoyed this story. **


	46. This is Going to End Today

Chapter 45

Poison heard Kobra quickly suck in his breath. _C'mon Kobra, keep it together_; he thought.

"Korse ordered me to take this desert rat to the prison cells," Kobra growled and shook Poison.

The Dracs looked at the two killjoys and shrugged, "Okay, back to your business then."

Kobra breathed a sigh of relief as they walked right passed the four Dracs. Poison smiled up at his younger brother; suddenly they heard the familiar sounds of the alarm. Poison broke free of his restraints, and the two brothers started to run.

"Where are we going," Poison yelled as Kobra led them down some run down stairs.

"This is the abandoned part to BL/ind. There should be no one down here." Kobra stated.

The abandoned area was cold and Kobra was right no one was down there. There were hundreds of small cubicles, and Poison was ready for a Drac to surprise them at any moment.

"Hey, Kobra do you know why this area is deserted?" Poison asked staying closely behind Kobra.

"Nah, all I know is nobody has been down here since the bombings." Kobra answered, "Okay, we're almost at the exit. We're going to get out of here."

Poison smiled, but that smile vanished once they heard the familiar voice.

"I do not believe that I told you to release the prisoner." Korse's voice rang through Kobra's and Poison's ears.

Needless to say they stop dead in their tracks.

Ghoul and Jet quietly ran through the streets of Battery City. Making sure their steps were soundless, at this point they couldn't get caught. Not with enough bombs to bring down the city. They heard the sound of feet running and the quickly hid behind a corner of the building. When they saw that that the people were Pony and Cherri, they got confused. Where was D?

They ran up Pony and Cherri. Ghoul could tell that Pony had been crying and he feared the worse.

"Where's Dr. D?" Jet whispered.

"Dead, Korse shot him. If I get my hands on that bastard…he's going to be sorry." Pony growled.

"He's gone?" Ghoul breathed.

"Yeah…..gave his life for you guys actually." Pony spat.

Ghoul and Jet felt a wave of guilt and sorrow rush through them. They thought of everything Dr. D had done for them, all he sacrificed. Everything he did was so that the Killjoys would succeed one day. He even gave his life for that cause.

"C'mon guys…we have no time for this right now. We need to go get Poison and Kobra." Cherri urged.

Jet and Ghoul nodded and they started off in the direction of the correctional center.

Kobra and Poison slowly turned to face Korse. Not only was Korse there, but the Asian women and nearly twenty Dracs. Kobra took a deep breath, and looked to Poison; who looked extremely pale.

"So I see you've returned to your natural self again, stop taking your pills Kobra?" Korse spoke in a venomous tone.

"What can't take us on your own…..so you brought your little army along?" Kobra spat.

"No…..I can very well take both of you. But we had a little security breach and after those dirt devils were dealt with; they wanted to see you two finally get dusted." Korse stated blandly.

"Only people getting dusted here is you and you're little army," Poison growled.

"See I don't think so…..you're slightly outnumbered. And I'm built to kill, remember?" Korse smiled.

"Korse I want these men dead, stop your chatting and let's get the job done." The women barked. She pulled out a long sword; Poison knew it as a katana.

"Go find the other two….we'll take these ones." Korse ordered the Dracs that stood behind them.

Kobra saw a few nods and then they ran off, but he wondered who the other two might be. Didn't Ghoul and Jet get away? But he had no time to dwell on that thought, right now he had to be completely focused at the task at hand; which was getting away from Korse and his female companion.

"I'll take the women, you take Korse." Poison whispered to him. Poison knew she was an excellent fighter, and was not to be underestimated.

Kobra nodded and stepped closer to Korse, who chuckled at the sight of his challenger. Poison searched the area for something he could use to block with against the katana. The women advanced at him, and Poison quickly dodged the swinging blade.

Poison ran from the women, he had to find something that he could defend himself with. She followed closely behind; she swung the katana every time she thought she was close enough to hurt Poison.

Poison was able to dodge every blow, but he could see he was cornering himself. With every step he took he came closer to a corner of the building; and he still hadn't seen anything that could be a use to him. He would just have to take the katana out of her hands. And that was going to be no easy feat. Poison turned to face the women as soon as his back hit the cold stone wall.

She swung and Poison saw the sword gleam in the moonlight. He watched as she brought it down towards him, he quickly grabbed her wrist and the katana stopped nearly inches from his face. Poison's hands shook as he tried to keep the katana away. Poison twisted her wrist; she yelped and dropped the sword. They both looked at each other and sprung themselves at the katana.

They fell to the ground as Poison reached for the sword he felt someone pull his hair. He let out a cry and soon she had the sword again. She straddled Poison's waist and slowly brought the tip of the katana across Poison's left cheekbone. Poison clenched his teeth as he felt warm blood run down his face. She held the sword against Poison throat. Poison could feel the sweat on his forehead and his breathing was ragged.

"Ready to die Musicmaker?" She laughed.

Korse dropped his ray gun, "Why don't we fight like men? Drop your gun and we'll have an almost fair fight."

Kobra eyed Korse but slowly put his weapon on the ground. He wondered how Poison was doing and if he was even alive? Kobra took a deep breath; he knew he was no match against Korse. This was the man that almost beat him to death. He just had to hold him off until Poison came to help him. He prayed Poison was okay.

Korse clenched his hands into fists and threw a punch. Kobra ducked and hit Korse, Korse's face jerked to the side. Kobra smiled, he actually hit Korse. Kobra swung again and hit Korse in the stomach; Korse doubled over and Kobra kneed Korse in the face. Kobra heard the sound of bones crunching in Korse's face. Kobra took a step back, his eyes widened when Korse stood up straight. Blood covered the lower half of his face. The blood was so thick that it was almost black.

"Alright I let you have a few punches. Now is my turn." Korse smiled. He lunged at Kobra with incredible speed. Kobra felt a fist collide with the right side of his face.

Kobra stumbled backwards and looked up to see Korse land another punch to his face. Kobra tasted blood in his mouth, and he could feel it pour from his nose. Kobra blocked the next punch to his face with his forearm. Kobra heard a snap in his arm as Korse's fist hit his arm. Kobra howled in pain, Korse took this chance to grab Kobra's shirt. Korse brought his head, full force, onto Kobra's. Kobra's head snapped back and his vision blurred for a second. Korse brought his fist into Kobra's chest; Kobra felt the wind escape his lungs. Kobra knew he was going to lose; there was no way he'd be able to defeat Korse. Korse shoved Kobra threw a glass window, Kobra fell flat on his back, he looked up at Korse.

And he stared down his own red gun. Korse was going to kill him with his own gun.

The group of four Killjoys saw the correctional center. They also saw a mob of at least twenty Dracs running towards them.

"Alright…this is it. Either we defeat BL/ind today or die trying. C'mon…let's show them what Killjoys are made of!" Ghoul shouted, they all pulled out their brightly colored ray guns and shot at the oncoming army.

Dracs fell as they were shot and the Killjoys dodged the many laser beams that came their way. More and more Dracs started to fall. But it seemed like if one Drac fell, two would take its place. Jet aimed for a Drac and took it out. As they tried to hold their ground, the Dracs invaded and they were forced to hand-to-hand combat.

A Drac tackled Ghoul to the ground and started hitting him everywhere he could land his fist. Ghoul reached for his ray gun he dropped. His fingers grazed the handle, Ghoul tried pushing the Drac off but he would not budge. Ghoul reached one last time and luckily his fingers wrapped around his gun. Ghoul shot the Drac and shoved the limp body off of him.

When Ghoul stood up, he saw that only five more Dracs stood standing. Cherri had her hand over her right arm; blood was seeping through her fingers. Pony felt as a beam went into his left shin. Pony cried out in pain and fell to the floor.

Jet ran over to his fallen friend and covered him. Soon there was only one Drac left. Ghoul and Jet both raised their guns and pulled the trigger. Both beams hit the Drac directly in-between the eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ghoul asked the two injured Killjoys.

"We're fine, now go and get your friends. I want to see this city burn!" Pony stated.

Ghoul and Jet nodded and ran into the correctional center. This was going to end today.

**Wow…..long chapter haha. Okay I think the next chapter is the last. I hoped you guys enjoyed this story. **


	47. The End

**Alright guys…..this is it. I know some of you are sad, trust me I am too. I had a blast writing this, and reading all your wonderful reviews. Thanks for reading everybody; it really means a lot to me.**

Chapter 46

Ghoul and Jet ran into the correctional center, they had their guns ready to shoot at a seconds notice, but no one was there. It was dead quiet, the building looked abandoned.

"Keep your eyes open, this just doesn't seem right." Jet whispered to Ghoul who nodded. Ghoul had to agree with Jet, the area seemed to quiet for a city that had just been broken into. They had expected an army of Dracs that they would've had to kill to save their friends.

Jet heard his foot step on a piece of crumpled up paper. The entire floor was empty, not a single Drac stood in their way. Ghoul turned down a long hallway, their pictures posted on either side of them, a big X across their faces. Ghoul heard Jet walking slightly behind him, his breathing was coming out is short, nervous huffs.

Suddenly the hallway was in a burst of noise and laser beams. Ghoul and Jet were being surrounded by many Dracs. The two Killjoys stood back-to-back and stood their ground. They were outnumbered and Ghoul couldn't see any possibility of escaping this alive. But they didn't give up; they couldn't give up…..not again. They had to save Poison and Kobra, their friends needed them. Ghoul shot Drac after Drac and finally the group started getting smaller and smaller.

Ghoul felt something hit his left shoulder; he stumbled backwards and looked to his injured shoulder. He'd been shot. Ghoul took a deep breath and shot again, hitting a Drac in the chest. Soon all the Drac were on the ground and the only sound was Ghoul's and Jet's heavy breathing.

"Ghoul are you okay? I felt you stumble." Jet breathed.

"Yeah…fine….I just got hit in the shoulder." Ghoul seethed.

Jet turned to face his friend and saw Ghoul's shoulder soaked in blood. "Ghoul, you're hurt pretty badly. Maybe you should go wait with Cherri and Pony."

Ghoul chuckled, "Yeah, like that's going to happen."

"I'm serious Ghoul," Jet stated firmly.

"I'm helping get my friends back, no matter what. I'll be fine." Ghoul stated, and started walking down the hallway.

Jet rolled his eyes and started running after his stubborn friend.

Poison stared into the eyes of women. He felt blood trickle down his neck from the blade she held against his throat. This was not how it was supposed to end; he was not supposed to die this way. The women was smiling at him, Poison was trying desperately to think of a plan to get her off of him but was coming up empty. Poison took a deep breath, she was a girl, and he was most likely stronger than her in muscle. If he could just flip them over, maybe she'd loosen her grip on the katana. Of course doing this, there was a risk that the katana would slip and cut open Poison throat.

This was no time to think of what could happen, he needed to get that sword away from her. Poison gripped the women's arms tightly and pushed off the ground with his heels. She yelped as the two flipped over and now Poison was on top of her. The katana slipped from her hands and slid across the floor. Poison got up and ran towards it, as did the women. Poison dived and grabbed the katana; he turned over just in time.

Poison felt the sword pierce flesh. Poison looked up and saw the women looming over him, the katana going straight through her. She stared at Poison in shock and opened her mouth to say something. Instead of words coming out, blood poured from her mouth like a river. Poison pulled out the katana; she gripped her stomach and fell to the ground. Poison looked at the women. Her eyes stared lifelessly at him and a pool of blood was now forming around her slim body. Poison stood up and ran in the direction of Korse and Kobra.

Poison saw Korse standing, his back facing him, and he was holding a gun at something. Poison knew it was most likely Kobra on the ground. Poison saw Korse's arm tense, and he knew that meant he was tightening his finger on the trigger. Poison knew he didn't have enough time to run up to him. Poison took a deep breath and threw the katana in the direction of Korse.

Kobra stared into the barrel of his own gun.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time." Korse laughed and Kobra saw his finger wrap around the trigger.

Kobra closed his eyes; he didn't want to watch Korse pull the trigger. Kobra waited and felt nothing. Kobra opened his eyes and saw Korse stumbling forewords. He had dropped the gun and his hands were wrapped around a blade sticking out of his chest. Korse looked confused as he fell to his knees in front of Kobra.

Kobra lifted himself on his forearms and watched as Korse fell to his side. Kobra saw his breathing stop and he couldn't help but smile.

Korse was dead.

Kobra slowly stood up and saw Poison running up to him. Kobra held his injured arm close to his chest.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Poison asked, his voice flooded with worry.

"I think Korse might have broken it, but I'm fine." Kobra answered, "How did you know that would work?" Kobra pointed his chin at Korse.

"I didn't," Poison smiled. The two brothers embraced each other; neither of them could believe that they were alive. That they had killed the leader and her top exterminator of BL/ind.

"Poison? Kobra?" They heard a familiar voice behind them.

Fun Ghoul.

"Ghoul….Jet what are you two doing here?" Poison asked.

"We came back for you two." Jet answered with a smile.

"I thought you guys were with your family." Kobra stated.

"We're so sorry about leaving you two like that…but we needed to get them out." Ghoul explained.

"No…it's okay; we understand we probably would've done the same thing." Poison nodded, he looked at his best friends and saw Ghoul, his shoulder all bloody. "Ghoul…what happened to your shoulder?"

"Damn Drac shot me." Ghoul grumbled.

"Can we just get out of here now…..before more Dracs come?" Jet asked.

"Yeah, c'mon….I know a way out." Kobra said, they all nodded and followed Kobra closely.

Soon they were out of the correctional center; Kobra was not exactly looking for the way out of the city. But another white building. He needed to get his wife back, and now that they were this close he couldn't give up.

He finally found it; Ghoul and Jet looked puzzled as they neared the building.

"What's going on?" Jet questioned.

"We need to get our wives and Bandit back." Kobra stated running up the stairs and into the building.

"Poison….you have to get them quickly. Ghoul and I are going to blow this city sky high." Jet ordered.

"How long does each bomb have?" Poison asked quickly.

"About ten minutes," Jet reported.

"Alright, place the bombs at key points in the city. We'll be out by then." Poison said and turned his back to the two Killjoys.

Ghoul and Jet ran off into the city, and started planting the bombs.

Poison caught up to Kobra and saw him looking into each room searching for his wife.

"Kobra!" Poison shouted, Kobra turned around to face his brother, "We need to get the women and children out of here, Ghoul and Jet are going to blow up the city!"

Kobra nodded and started yelling into the rooms that had women and children in them, to get out of the city. Poison did the same, in a matter of five minutes they had most of the building evacuated. But they still hadn't found their families.

There was one last hallway, the brothers ran down it quickly and in the last room there were two women and one child. The women had black hair, and Kobra glanced at Poison before entering the room.

"We need to get out of here. The city is going to be destroyed." Kobra spoke up.

"Mikey…" One of the muttered and turned around.

"Alicia!" Kobra exclaimed and brought his wife into a tight hug, he kissed he lips gently.

"I missed you so much." Alicia cried.

"I missed you too," Kobra smiled.

"Daddy," Bandit ran up to Poison and he picked her up and hugged her.

"My baby," Poison felt tears run down his face.

"I love you," Bandit smiled.

"I love you too," Poison kissed Bandit's temple.

He set down his child and looked at the women in front of him. Lindsey.

"Oh Gerard," Lindsey smiled, the couple hugged for a brief moment.

"We need to get out of the city now." Poison stated.

He grabbed Bandit's hand and the two families ran out of the women's center and they knew they only had minutes to make it out of the city. Bandit tripped and fell to the ground. Poison stopped and picked her up and started running again.

Kobra and Alicia made it outside of the city first, followed by Lindsey. They watched as some of the buildings began to catch fire from the explosions, and they saw Poison and Bandit making it out of the city just in time.

The cities buildings began to collapse and the city was barely visible under all the smoke and debris.

Battery City was no more. BL/ind's headquarters were gone.

A few months after the destruction of BL/ind, the rest of BL/ind's workmen were back to their normal selves, and the human population was starting over again. Building new governments and setting new laws.

Everyone praised the Killjoys that helped bring down the company that ruled the world. They would be known as the heroes of the world for all eternity. Their stories would be in history books.

Jet Star. Fun Ghoul. Party Poison. Kobra Kid.

They are known as the four men that were destined to save the world.

**The end.**


End file.
